What If ?
by kogalover22
Summary: What if Kikyo didn't die at Naraku's hand? What if Inuyasha stayed with Kikyo instead of being with Kagome? What if Kagome was forced to stay in the Feudal Era but could not longer stay by Inuyasha's side like she promised? Who will save her? **Notification to all my readers in chapter 9 **
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was sitting in the darkness in her hut ~Which is Keade's old hut~ watching Shippo sleep as tears filled her eyes, she didn't want to leave but she could no longer bare the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She slowly stood and reached into her bag for 3 folded papers. Each labeled with a name for the person to read. Kagome took out Shippos letter and placed it on her pillow knowing as soon as he woke up he would discover it and since Kagome Had taught Shippo to read. he would be able to understand the letter.  
She quietly walked out of the hut bare foot so should wouldn't make any unnecessary noise, Inuyasha may not have wanted to be with her but he wouldn't allow her to leave on her own.

She walked over to Miroku and Sangos hut, She quietly pushed the hanging door and placed the letters inside. She looked back to the sleeping couple and whispers with tears in her eyes "Goodbye, I love you both"

And with that She walked to the barn on the edge of town, put her shoes on and grabbed the strongest horse, put a saddle on it, secretly thanking Old Keade for showing her how to ride a horse. As kagome walked the horse to the edge of the woods, she looked back at the tiny village, whipped away her tears and climbed on to the horse, kicked the horse in to high gear and ran off in to the night.  
~~~~~~~~~

The Next morning Shippo Awoke rubbing his eyes he looked toward Kagomes bed.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked as he found the note laying on her pillow.

The note said:  
Dear Shippo, I am so sorry to have left you like this but we both know you would have wanted to come or begged me to stay. I really wanted to take you with me but as of now I have no where to go, but I promise as soon as I find a place I can call home I will send for you but for now I want you to go and live with sango, we will take care of you in my place. Please don't be mad at me, I could no longer bare the sight of Inuyasha and kikyo, my heart breaks every time I see them kiss, Don't tell anyone I have left just keep this secret to yourself, I sent Miroku and Sango letters as well, so they know too. Just know I love you and I will be back for you. but shippo could you do one last thing for me? Please use your fox fire and burn this letter, it was only meant for your eyes. so please burn it.

~Love Kagome

Shippo Read the letter over and over again, tears overflew his eyes 'Kaogme left me, all because of stupid inuyasha' he got up whipped away his tears and burned the piece of paper. once he was done with that he started to gather all of his things so he could move in with Miroku and Sango.

While shiopp was waking to read his letter Miroku and sango were doing the same.

"Sango look" Mirkou pointed to 2 folded pieces of paper

Sango walked over to pick them up "Looks like Kagomes Hand writing.. This one is for you Miroku, and this one is for me" she handed one labeled Miroku to him. as she read her own letter.

Miroku gasped as sango began to cry. "I wondered how long it would take kagome to be fed up with inuyasha" Sango said as more tears started to fall

"Can you really blame her for leaving" Mirkou said as he tossed his letter into the low glow of the fire

"Wait what did yours say" Sango asked as she watched as the paper crumble into ashes.

"She told me to protect the village and make sure to kiss you passionately every night" He winked at her and she blushed

"It did not say that"

"No she didn't but I'm still gonna do it" He smiled "Whats does your say"

"Well it mostly talks about how she can't be around Inuyasha anymore, how her heart tears more and more with everything look.. She told me Shippo will be staying with us for awhile, until she can find a place to stay, then she will send for him" Sango began to cry again, Miroku sat next to his crying wife wrapped his arms around her as he spoke

"Don't worry love, she said she would return for shippo and when that happens we will go with her if you want"

Sango smiled and whipped her face "She also told be to destroy my letter.. and not to tell anyone she left"

"Then we will respect her wishes and keep it between the 3 of us, and if by chance Inuyasha asks we will say we don't know"

"Sounds like a plan, now lets go it Shippo" Sango pulled Miroku up and began walking to Kagomes hut.

~~~0~~~~0~~~0~~~~0~~0~~~~

When they walked into the hut they found the small fox demon curled up in Kagomes pillow with one of her shirts wrapped around him

"Shippo" Sango walked over to the child " She will come back, she promised"

Shippo sniffled " I know, Stupid Inuyasha He ran her off, all because he feels sorry for kikyo so he stayed with her, and now Kagome is alone"

"She is a smart girl, she is probably resting in a village not far from here, or in a shrine to better her Priestess skills" Miroku added

"That might be true.. Kagome wouldn't leave with out a plan" Sango chimed in

"Maybe your right, I guess I should take my stuff to your hut" Shippo got up, grabbed his stuff and started to walk out the door towards their huts.

"Hold on Shippo" Sango yelled as she walked over and picked up Kagomes Pillow, blanket and shirt Shippo was just wrapped up in. "Don't forget this, she might want them when she comes back"

Shippos eyes lit up "Thanks sango" He continued walked to the hut, followed by the couple.

~~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~~0~~~

Kagome Had rode the horse all night until she was sure her old life was far behind her, she knew by now her friends had woken up and read her letters. the thought of that made her cry as she slowed the horse to a slow walk. She closed her eyes and the horse came to a halt.. while she was fighting back the tears she heard running water near by , she decided to give the horse a break, she guided the horse to the water, hopped off his back and stretched her legs.  
Her legs were very sore from riding all night, it almost hurt to stand. she decided to lay under a near by tree, she dug through her small back pack and found 2 apples and decided to eat them before she left again. soon after her eyes felt heavy and she drifted to sleep.

She awoke a few hours later to a child's laughter, she quickly looked around for her horse, she finally spotted it a little ways down the stream, she noticed a little girl petting her horse and feeding it fresh grass.

"Rin?" Kagome asked as she got closer, a slight chill ran down her back as she realized Sesshomaru was near.. She always had a slight crush on Sesshomaru ever since she saw him, Maybe it was because he looked like Inuyasha, but then again the two half brothers look nothing alike. Inuyasha had softer features, he always talked before thinking, outburst left and right. and sometimes he was to honest. But his Half brother Sesshomaru was more masculine, he was quite, cold, clam and mysterious which slightly turned her on.

"Hello Kagome.. Is he yours?" she asked as she feed the horse more grass

"Well.. sorta.. I borrowed him for a little while"

"Ohhh.. where is the rest of your friends?" she asked while she looked around

"Well.. Umm.." She didn't know exactly what to say "I left them for a little while" she half smiled hopping the child would think she was happy about it. Truth be told she was happy to have left Inuyasha but sad about leaving her friends.

"Oh okay, can I ride him"

"I guess so" She lifted the child on to the horse's back "Hold on tight" She stepped back to grab the bridle to slowly walk the horse, Rin was giggling

"Faster, Faster" The little girl bounced up and down

"Hang on" Kagome went from a slow walk to a soft jog. the small child yelled and giggled in excitement

"RIN" a small green demon yelled as he gaped for air, obviously she had gotten away from him.

"Jaken-sama look at me" rin yelled with a big smile on her face

"Yes I see you, but you know better than to run off"

"But I wanted to see the horse"

"Okay but Sesshomaru-sama is going to be looking for us, and if we aren't were he left us he will kill me" The little green demon Look terrified

The sun was beginning to set as kagome pulled Rin off the horse. as waved with a smile as the 2 diapered in to the woods.

"Bye Kagome" Rin yelled

Kagome stretched again as she climbed back on the horse, she turned the horse around and began to gallop off to the south.

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~0~~~0~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~~

Back at the village Sango and Shippo were playing Rock paper scissor. Miroku was writing more Sutras as he watched them play.

"Hey" None of them looked to see who it was they knew that annoying voice anywhere "I said hello"

"Hi" Was all they said

"Whats up your asses today"

"Nothing" Miroku said as fast as he could with out seeming suspicious

"Yeah right, whats going on"

"Nothing Inuyasha, we are just playing" Shippo said harshly "Now go away"

"Hey, I just trying to be fucking nice ~He hit shippo~ and this is how I get treated, fuck all of you" Inuyasha flinched, then blinked a few times looking around "Where is Kagome, she usually Sits me when I hit shippo?" No on said a word "What the hell is going on around here"

Sango finally spoke up "Nothing that concerns you, now go back to where you came from"

"Answer my question where is kagome? she should be yelling at me" Inuyasha looked a little worried

"She is fine, Happy now" Sango snapped

"That wasn't my question, where is Kagome-" he was cut off by Kikyo

"Inuyasha Where are you" Kikyo yelled knowing he could very well hear her

"Im over here" He yelled back but she pretended not to hear him which pissed him off.

"Inuyashaaaaaaa" Kikyo yelled again

"Damn it women I know you heard me" He yelled as he walked over to their hut

"Stupid Inuyasha" Shippo whispered, Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement

Kikyo didn't really want him with her but she never like him anywhere near his old friends, she was weak and afraid they would talk him out of loving her cold clay body.  
Especially since Kagome took the last of her soul from Kikyo a few months ago, she had to steal more and more Souls, which infuriated Inuyasha, but he said nothing because he promised he would stay with her.

~~0~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~~

It was dark out and Kagome was lost in thought when her horse started to act funny, it stopped and started to back up, she kicked it forward but it bucked against her

"Whats wrong" She tried to smooth the horse, she did not fell any demoniac aurora near by, at least none that posed a threat. She kicked the horse again and made a clicking sound with her mouth, and the horse began to walk again slow and cautious.

"Where are you going" A deep voice asked, she knew who had asked her the question, it sent chills down her body.

"I don't know" she answered honestly, she didn't really know where she was heading she just knew she had to get far away from Inuyasha

"Why are you alone?" The deep voice asked again and the horse bucked "Control that animal" He hissed

Kagome climbed off the horse and tied it to a near by tree and talked towards the voice. "Better?" she said sarcastically

"Much but you still haven't answered my question" The voice was cold

"Which question" She knew which one he was talking about but she didn't want to answer it

"Don't test me wench, Answer me now" the voice got closer

"Why do you care"

"Because you are on my land and I don't need you to die alone out here"

"I can handle myself" She crossed her arms

"Oh really?" faster than she could blink he was standing in front of her, his hand griping her chin

Her cheeks flashed hot red, he had never been this close to her before. She struggled to think

"Well?" he asked impatiently

"I left" she finally gave in and told the truth.

"Left" is face held his clam cold look but she could see the confusion in his eyes..

He always thought she would stay by his idiotic half brother side.. Every time he saw the Raven hair beauty his brother was always 2 steps behind her unless he was with the clay pot also known as Kikyo. Then he would leave Kagome in a heartbeat to go see the clay pot but Kagome would always forgive him for running off. She never deserved how he treated her.

"Yes I couldn't be around Inuyasha and Kikyo anymore" Kagome wanted to take the words back as soon as she said them.

"I see" he let her face go "So are you just running away, your not one to run away-" Sesshomaru was cut off my Kagome

"Im not running away" Kagome snapped at him

"Then what do u call this" He gestured to the horse then back to her

"Well.. ummm" She didn't know what to say and he chuckled at her studdering " Well Why do you care anyway" Kagome blushed bright red

He figured he would be honest because she probably wouldn't believe him anyway "Well.. I worry about you"

She blinked, she never thought she would hear those words come out of his mouth "Really?" She blushed even deeper

'Whoa she believes me?' he thought to himself

After a minute of saying nothing she knew it was to good to be true "didn't think so" she sighed and started to walk back to her horse but before she could take two steps, he growled, grabbed the top of her arm and yanked her back.. she was standing about 3 inches from his face, She couldn't breath.

"Do you really think I'm that cold" he asked while staring into her eyes

She tired to remember how to breath "You've never showed me anything other than your cold, hateful self" She narrowed her eyes

"You don't look close enough, but I guess I can't blame you.. you were always stuck up Inuyasha ass"

"Excuse me" She tired to pull away but she didn't move, he held her tightly but not enough to hurt her

"I said I wouldn't blame you" He smirked

"Why do you always have to be mean" She blinked a tear

"why are you always around him" he spat the last word

She opened her eyes only to be captured by his. 'could this really be happening, was I barking up the wrong tree? could I have been attracted to inuyasha because he resembled Sesshomaru in ways' She thought while gazing into his smoldering eyes

"I-I'm not around him now" She said nervously

He smirked "I see that" He let go of her arm only to grab her chin, he slowly started to pull her to his lips.

Her heart started to race 'Oh god, This is happening! is he really gonna do this, Oh god I hope he does' She closed her eyes as his nose touched hers, she could feel his breath on her lips, he was so close, she wanted to push her face into his to hurry it up, the suspense was killing her. she felt his bottom lip brush hers and then

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA"

He growled and pulled her face away

'WHAT THE FUCK! NO NO NO COME BACK!' Kagome was screaming in her head, but kept her face calm.

"Yes Rin" Sesshomaru asked as he backed away from Kagome

"Where did you go Sesshomaru" she asked with a smile "KAGOME" She squalled " How did you find us"

"Actually Sesshomaru found me" Kagome said as she side stepped from Sesshomaru "But I have to go now"

Sesshomarus head snapped towards Kagome then back to the woods

"But..but you just got here" She whined

"Rin" Sesshomaru snapped

"Yes?" she asked calmly

"Where is jaken and Ah-un?"

"Asleep" she snapped back "I got bored and saw you were gone"

"what have I told you.. you do not leave Jakens side"

Kagome was slowly stepping backwards to her horse as the two fought

"Rin go back, Jaken is probably worried" Sesshomaru heard a twig snap under Kagomes left foot "Where do you think you going" He looked at Kagome

"I was gonna let you take her back to your camp" Kagome thought of a quick lie. she really wanted to stay but the moment was ruined by Rin. She was as bad as Shippo for interrupting.

"Stay" he ordered and turned back to rin "Now go, I will be there shortly"

"Okay" Rin smiled and ran back off in to the woods

"Are you sure you shouldn't take her back" she watched as rin disappeared in to the woods "She could get lost"

He sighed "Jaken is no far behind. he will soon catch up to her soon."

"Oh okay, well I gues-" She was caught off By Sesshomaurs lips smashing into hers, the butterfly's in her stomach were like a tornado, her knees went weak as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her back as the other tangled in her hair pulling her in closer ((Yes he has both arms, I like him better with his arms))  
As the kiss deepened, she parted her lips do she could feel his tongue, he gladly thrusted his tongue in her mouth. she wrapped her arms around his neck, she was barley standing on her tiptoes, she forgot how tall he was. She came up to inuyasha Chin but she barely reached Sesshomarus shoulders, she felt like a little kid standing next to him, but his height slightly turned her on.

He could smell her arousal, oh how he wanted to jump her hear and now, just rip her clothes off and take her. but he knew he couldn't, not right now. She paused her boobs into his chest,hopping he would get the hint that she wanted more. But he pulled away.  
Kagome Gasped for breath, that was the first time a man has kissed her like that. Sure she had kiss inuyasha but that was only to bring him back from his dark side, and in the process she had 5 puncher scars were her gripped her arms to hard.

"You must go now" he told her she blinked a few times

"What" she asked with confusing eyes 'do I have bad breath' Her heart stopped

"Just continue the way you were going, I'll met you again soon" He turned to walk away

Kagome stood and watch him walk away.. He started to tear up but before one could fall down her cheek she stopped and thought 'Good, I don't need any one from that family' she huffed and jumped on her horse, and kicked it into high gear, the forest was rushing past her in a blur, she was pissed, sad and confused. 'why did he kiss me? was he just testing me? That ass was probably just using me since he can't have rin yet'

"Great First Kikyo now Rin" she whispered to her self "When will I learn" A tear fell down her face, she whipped it away "I don't need to cry for those Inu-basterds" She said angerly as she kicked the horse to go even faster

After a few hours of running Kagome could see the sun coming up, she decided to take a short break, She was starving and was sure the horse needed it as well. She slowed down to a walk and listed for near by water, she heard a water fall no to far from where she was.. When she arrived to the waterfall, she climb down her horse and lead it to the waters edge, as it began to drink she figured it would be a good time to clean herself up, She tied the horse up, and walked into the water, it was freezing, but it was close to dawn so she knew it would be cold but it had to be done. she walked into the waterfall shuddered at the cold water.  
Her nipples became hard from the cold water running over them, As she washed her body she thought of Sesshomaru, Subconsciously she wanted to bath for him , next time it could go farther than a kiss, and she wanted to be ready. She smiled that that thought.

she finished rising her hair, she walked back out of the water and dug through her back, since she had been stuck in the Feudal Era for a while now, he supplies have drastically dropped, she had one towel left along with 1 bar of soap, one spare Priestess outfit, a few vegetables and a very old razor she only used for emergency. as she wrapped the towel around her body, as she sat on a nearby rock letting her hair dry, she didn't have the energy to get dressed, but she knew she would have to before she fell asleep, so with a long sigh she got up grabbed an orange from her bag and put on her priestess, which she hated because she looked even more like Kikyo. she shook those thoughts as she leaned against a tree, finished eating the orange, then closed her eyes, for a quick nap.

~~0~0~~0~0~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~~

Sesshomaru told Rin and Jaken to stay, he told them that there was danger around to they would stay still and not come after him. He could hear the thuds of Kagomes horses hoofs when they hit the ground, he could tell he was picking up the pace. He ran after her but stayed far enough she wouldn't noticed him. but he couldn't help but pick up the pace when he heard her talking to her self " Great first Kikyo now Rin.. When will I learn" He could smell her sadness, his face fell 'She is so emotinal and clues less' he thought until he heard " I don't need to cry for those Inu-basterd" He smirked at her words.  
He could hear the horse slowing down and eventually stop. so he skidded to a stop and listed to see what she would do.

'What are you doing' the thought as he listened for kagome to move again "come on" he demanded

He finally heard her horse move again towards the waterfall he ran ahead to met her there, but as he hid behind a tree he couldn't help but watch in amazement as she undressed and entered the water, he watched with a open mouth as her nipples became hard, he felt his cock twitch as she began to rub soap all over her body, he watched as she rubbed her breast softly, then her stomach, then finally she slid two fingers down between her legs, as she moaned softly. He felt his cock standing proud almost to the point of painful.  
he watched as she walked out of the water and bent over to her bag. He couldn't help but bring his hand to his cock and began to rub it, he needed to be released but he wasn't going to do it here. he didn't want to accidentally say her name. because he was close enough for her to hear him. so he would wait until later.

He heard Kagome Sigh and get up, for a second he thought she had found him out, he stood frozen to the tree, as he watched her get dressed and eat a sweet orange then slowly fall asleep against the tree. he had to fight the urge to walk over and cuddle up next to her, smell her sweet aroma, taste her sweet skin again. he was trusted from his daydream when he smelled a demon headed towards his dark haired beauty who was sleeping. he decided to find and kill the demon before she was woken up by it, he took of to the east to find the demon.  
Went he reached the open field that the demon was about to enter he realized he knew the scent, Sesshmoaru couldn't help but let a small growl rumble in his chest.

As the Demon Came into view Sesshomaru Calmly waited for him, eyes closed.

"Your in my way" The rough voice said

"You need to turn around" Sesshomaru said eyes still closed

"Hah, you don't even know where I'm going so how could u know I need to turn around" He smirked

"Leave now" Sesshomaru orderd

"Make me"

Sesshomaru took a step forward poison claw ready.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the village Kagome had been gone for two days, Shippo was still upset, Sango tired to help but it never really helped. every night the fox child would curl up in kagomes things so he could fall asleep

"He really misses Kagome" Sango said as she covered the child with a blanket

"Yes he does, but he will see him again soon" Miroku added while he added another log to the fire

"Im not surprised but Inuyasha hasn't asked anymore questions about kagomes where about"

"Actually earlier today he questioned her lack of scent"

Sango looked confused "Really when did this happen"

"Well, Shippo and I were playing in the waterfall today when inuyasha showed up, He asked if I had seen Kagome."

"What did you say?" Sango was worried Mirko had said something"

***************  
"Miroku have you seen kagome lately?" Inuyasha asked while he walked up to They boys playing

"Why do u ask?" Miroku responded as shippo dove under the water. Shippo Had tired to avoid Inuyasha, Shippo was sure he would blurt out that kagome had left but he wasn't sure he wouldn't yelled at inuyasha of being stupid.

"Cause, he scent is weak, I haven't heard her voice and every time I walk by her hut its quite and cold"

Miroku Knew Inuyasha wasn't stupid and he would soon figure it out "She did stay with us last night" Miroku lied

"Why she has her own hut" Inuyasha was very confused

"Inuyasha whats with all the questions..." Miroku asked as Shippo popped up gasping for air

"I-m just curious, I wouldn't care but her scent is weaking , so why was she at your hut?"

"I help her with barrier practice and she got tired and slept over"

Inuyasha Growled "Are you lieing"

"Why would I lie" Miroku said calmly, he knew inuyasha could smell out his lie and hear is heart beat increases.. But Miroku was clam so inuyasha couldn't tell.

"You better not be"

"Then Inuyasha turned to leave" Miroku explained to Sango

"Hmm.. i have an idea" Sango got up and grabbed a few log and lit one

"What are you doing" Miroku asked

"Inuyasha, said her hut was empty and cold right, well lets go over there light a small fire nothing big just enough to warm the hut so resurface her scent" Sango chimed

"I knew there was a reason I loved you"

"Come on before inuyasha hears"

"Hold on" Miroku bent down grabbed a sutra and put up a barrier so inuyasha wouldn't hear or smell them while in and around the hut.

They slowly walked across the tiny village to the now empty hut, walked inside and lit the logs that were already there. Made sure it would be safe to burn over night. Before they left Miroku but a barrier around the hut so if the curious Inuyasha came looking to talk/see Kagome it would look like she put up the barrier to keep him away

"That was a good idea sango" Miroku said as they sat down in there own hut getting ready for bed

"I feel a little bad for deceiving Inuyasha but it has to be done I guess" Sango sighed

"I know love, but it is what kagome-sama wants" Miroku streached out on the bed as sango laid down next to him and yawned

"I know, goodnight honey" Sango rolled over

"Night" Miroku cuddled up next to her

~*MEAN WHILE*~

"KOGA... KOGA!" Hakkaku and Ginta yelled as they finally caught up to the wolf demon. but stopped a few steps behind koga when they saw Sesshmoaru's death stare.

"Umm koga whats going on" Ginta bravely asked.

"Hah nothing, He was just moving" Koga smugly said

"I think not" Sesshomaru responded

"K-Koga lets just-t leave him alone" Hakkaku studderd.

"No, I'm going through here"

"it would be wise to listen to your friends" Sesshomaru stared them down

"Don't tell me what to do mutt" Koga dangerously spat

"I will kill you here and now" Sesshomaru started to lose his patients

"Mutt I don't know why you are blocking this way but I have no business with you"

"And what business do you have here?" Sesshomaru already knew the answer. he was there for kagome, either he smelled her or word had spread that she left Inuyasha's group

"And why should I tell you" Koga spat as he crossed his arms

"Koga just tell him, I don't think he really cares" Hakkaku finally spoke

"I don't need to tell him anything" Koga snapped at his comrade

"UGH, He caught Kagome scent Yesterday and went to find her. and now you showed up" Ginta finally broke

~~THUMP~~ Koga hit Ginta on the head.

"You need to leave" Sesshomauru told losing his patients.

"Why the fuck are you blocking my way, we told you we are going to see kagome, it has nothing to do with you and your little group" Koga took a few steps forward.

Sesshomaru readied his poison claw when the wind blew instantly calming the enraged Sesshomaru. He inhaled the sweet aroma. 'She always smells so good like Lavender and spring rain' he thought to himself as the scent reached the three wolfs. koga inhaled and thought the same thing as Sesshomaru, All four heads whipped to the west and standing to the west across the field was Kagome on her horse.

"Hey Kagome" Koga yelled stated walking to her

"Do not get near her" Sesshomaru was standing a few feet in front of the wolf.. Kagome noticed his protective stance

"What the hell is your problem" Koga yelled

"There will be no problem if you walk He spat

"I thought inuyasha was annoying, but your really pissing me off"

"If I am on your nerves turn around and leave" He smirked

"Sesshomaru" The two demons didn't noticed she was standing only a few steps behind sesshomaru

"Yes" He said calmly

"Why are you blocking Kogas path?.. did he do something wrong" Kagome was speaking in a calm rough voice, you could tell she just woke up

"He has not done wrong yet but I'm sure he will" He shot the wolf a dirty look.

"What the fuck is soooo wrong with talking to kagome" Koga snapped

"Koga don't yell" Hakkaku interrupted

Sesshomaru was about to speak but kagome placed her hand on his arm, she walked around him so that she was standing in between the two

"What would you like to talk to me about" When koga said nothing she asked again "Koga if you don't tell me now I will leave" she turned to walk away

"Wait... Well.. I was g-going to say" Koga was studdering

"Yes" Kogame was starting to get irritated she was tired and very hungry

"Why don't I smell your friends?"

"I left them and now I'm going on my own"

"Why"

"Because I'm a big girl and I don't want to be around them" Kagome snapped

"Oh.. well.. umm.. do you need a place to stay" Koga actually blushed and sesshomaru held back a growl

"Thank you but right now I want to be alone" Kagome was being truthful But koga felt his heat drop and Sesshomaru sighed in relive

"Are you sure"

"Yes koga maybe after a few days of being alone I might want some company"

"Okay Kagom, you know where my den is" he left with a smile and the other two waved and ran after Koga

Sesshomaru was watching the three wolfs ran back to where they came from, while they disappeared into the night he turned to talk to kagome but as he turned he noticed she was half way to he horse

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru caught up to her in a flash

"Well right now I'm going to my horse then I'll be goingggggggg" She looked around then pointed " that way"

"Why that way" 'was she going somewhere specif' Sesshomaru wondered

"Hmm.. I honestly don't know, its just a farther distance from your brother" As spoke as he reached to climb her horse

"I can understand why you would want distance from him"

"Yes so, I guess I'll see you around" Kagome blushed

He giggled "I would hope so" Kagomes heart stopped then began to race

"Then its goodbye for now"Kagome spoke as softly as she could

"Until then" He reached to her face and kissed he softly before running into the woods to the west

'HELL YEAH,WOOOOOOOOO' Kagome screamed in her head as she kicked her horse to get it moving

Kagome slowed her horse down after a few minutes she didn't feel like running her horse to the point of exhaustion, she kept it in a slow walk, for the rest of the night, and when the sun rose she decided to finish her nap she had started.  
Sesshomaru never really left kagome and she knew he hadnt left her she could still feel his demonic aurora. he had been only a few steps behind her the whole time keeping an eye on her making sure the wolfs didn't reappear.

She laid down next to a near by tree when her stomach rumbled, She moaned, she had eaten her last piece of food a while ago "Oh well I'll find food later" Secretly hoping Sesshomaru would be nice and find her some while she slept but lets just say she wasn't holding her breath

She awoke to a cold breeze, it was dark out.. "How long was I asleep?" maybe sesshomaru would tell her but she heard nothing.. By the temperature is figured it was around 3 in the morning.. she has slept all day and half the night.. Sat up and looked around for her horse but he was no where to be found, she clicked her mouth and called for the horse but got no response. "Son of a bitch" She cursed out loud She walked around to see if the horse had just walked a little to far from her sight, but the farther she walked the more she doubted it "Great can my life get any worse?" Thunder rumbled across the sky "Fuck I had to say something" Rain pored as she walked back to the tree, for what little shelter it held. She curled up onto a ball under the tree, buried her head into her knees and began to cry.

"Why is this happening to be?, did I do something in my life to cause this misfortune?, I have been nothing but nice to everyone, and this is how I get treated? I just wanna go home" Kagome grabbed on to yourself and tired to shrink away.. Tears were overflowing the raven haired beauty

"Whats wrong little girl" A deep rough voice asked

Kagome whipped her tears away and brushed away her wet hair away from her face and looked up to find a man standing before her. "I'm sorry do I know you"Kagome asked in a rough voice

"No, I was just passing by and heard you crying" The man responded

"Oh I'm sorry.. I'm okay"

"Can I help with anything.. Are you alone" He asked

"No" she quickly lied, she now got a good look at the man, he was tall, had choppy black hair almost like he just took a sword to it and sliced it off. he had a scar over his left eye, he was wearing and old war uniform with an uncomfortable smile on his face

"haha.. I think you are" He smirked

"I am not, my husband went to look for food" she lied

"Oh really did he just walk?"

"No he took our horse"

"and left you alone in the dark with nothing"

"Well no you know why I was sad, now please leave"

"Sorry baby, but your lies wont work on me, Ive been watching you for a while now" He smirked and kagome turned pale

"Then leave me alone" Kagome snapped as she got up, praying Sesshomaru was near

"hahaha" he couldn't help but laugh

"Whats so funny"

"U was just thinking how great you would look on my floor naked" he eyed her up and down

"Leave me alone" kagome tried to walk around him but another man stepped in front of her, he was shorter, chubby, with no hair. "Please let me go" She began to cry again

"Sorry but we can't" The first man spoke

Kagome tired to turn and run but a third man was right behind her and she ran in to him.

"Help me" Kagome whispered as the third man wrapped his hand around the tops of her arms... 


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru followed Kagome after there run in with koga and his comrades, but Kagome wasn't running her horse like she had been for the past two days. ' I wonder if she will take Kogas offer to stay with him' he growled and shook the thought 'No, she would never'  
He watched as Kagome sluggishly crawled off her horse and laid under a tree. Her stomach rumbled which the Inu-demon did not miss thanks to his sensitive hearing.

"Oh well I'll find food later" Kagome said softly with a yawn and fell to sleep

'She did not think ahead did she' Sesshomaru thought to himself 'I guess I should go find her something...She did after all leave everything behind' He turned to go find food for his dark haired beauty. He came across a farm in no time, he decided to quickly steal the food in the nearest hut, he knew he was fast and that no one would notice. He grabbed a few of the fruits and vegetables, and a piece of salted meat. Sesshomaru needed to check on Rin and Jaken, He dashed over to the abandoned hut he had left them in.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin and Jaken yelled

"Here" the threw the piece of salted meat at jaken

Jaken caught the meat then fell to the floor from losing his balance "T-T-Thank you Sesshomaru-sama"

"Wow where did you get this" Rin asked, sesshomaru never brought them food before.

Sesshomaru said nothing, turned to leave.

"RIN Do not ask questions" Jaken scolded the little girl

"But J-" Rin started but Jaken cut her off

"I said do not ask questions"

"I'm just curious Jaken-sama, aren't you?"

Jaken eyed the girl "Of course I am but in time we will find out, not lets cook and eat"  
~

Sesshomaru returned to kagome who was still asleep, he decided to put the food in her bag, she would notice the weight difference look inside and see the food, it was no romantic jester but at least she would know he cared.

"Sess...homaru" Kagome whispered

He blinked a few times, thinking she woke up but after she continued to snore softly he realized she was dreaming of him, which slightly made him happy and curious to know what she was dreaming good or bad? he needed to know!

He settled down a few feet away to see if she would say anything more, a few minutes after he started to watch, Jaken came running with in his ear shot.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Jaken was running as fast as he could "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Sesshomaru quickly ran to the irritating green demon who was about to wake up kagome "What is it" He was highly pissed off

"U-Umm Its Rin" Jaken with worry in his eyes

"What happened?" Sesshomarus rage subsided

"She was playing outside and fell"

"And"

"She cut her self.. its pretty bad" Jaken looked pale

And with that Sesshomaru shot off towards the hut like a bullet, the little green demon slowly ran back with him.

"Rin" Sesshomaru reached the girl laying on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"Sesshomaru-sama" she softly whispered from the loss of blood

He bent down to the child to see where the blood was coming from, he noticed the main blood was coming from her shoulder blade, he cut her Kimono to see the cut, it was long not very deep but deep enough for her to lose consciousness.

"What happen rin" He asked

"Imeeldomhel" Speaking incoherently

"What" he shook her

"I fell down the hill" she spoke

"Okay well your not going to die, but I'll heal this for you" He put his mouth to her shoulder and licked the open wound to seal it, after a few moment the wound started to heal and jaken came into view

"Will she be okay" Jaken asked

He stopped licking the cut "Yes, its almost healed"

"Did she pass out?" he looked at the unconscious Rin

"Yes she lost a lot of blood but should be fine in a few hours" he finished healing the cut and moved her to the hut so she could sleep it off. "I'll be back" as thunder clashed

"Jaken watched as he left "okay" he moved over to sit by Rin

Sesshomaru returned moments later with a new kimono and tossed it at Jaken "Here"

Jaken caught it and quickly dressed the child "Thank you"

"Jaken"

"Yes"

"Don't ever cut her again, I know you did this so I would come back, and I'm sure she made you.. but the next time either of you do this I will leave you both in the middle of the woods to die" Sesshomaru looked at the green demon " Do you hear me"

"Y-Yes"

Sesshomaru was highly upset they had pulled such a stupid stunt, not only did they tear him away from kagome, jaken could have killed rin.

Sessomaru returened to where kagome laid sleeping, but she wasn't there. he scanned the area, kagome and her horse were no where to be found.. he moved closer to the tree and became enraged, the scent of three robbers surrounded kagomes scent...He burned the scent in to his memory so he could find the three disgusting men. it wasn't long before he was hot on there trail..

'If they lay one hand on her, I will make sure there is no body to be found' He slowed his pace as the scents slit two ways, then men's scent was so strong it over powered kagomes, he took the tail to the south east first, it wasn't long before he reached a small hut he could hear two men talking, he listen to their conversation

"Damn that was hot, I can not wait till tomorrow" one man said

"Oh I know, tomorrow the real fun begins, she will be wishing she was dead"

"Well she shouldn't have spat in juros face"

Sesshomaru was about to lose it, he became so enraged his eyes turned red and he began to shake

"Damn I cant wait to feel her on my c-" the man was about to say when Sesshomaru had enough, he bust the wall of the hut down.

"What were you about to say" Sesshomaru standing tall, eyes red with rage.

"HOLY SHIT RUN!" the two men staggered to their feet and began to run but sesshomaru jump in front of them and grabbed there shirts pulled them in close"

"Where is the girl" He growled

"What girl" the man in his right hand spat at sesshomaru

"The girl you picked up under a tree"

"We don't know what you talking about" the man in sesshomarus left hand spoke

"Don't toy with me" he jerked the the two men

"Fuck you" He man in his right hand tired to spit in Sesshomaur face but Sesshomaru grabbed his face squashed it and shot poison out of his hand at the same time.. The man screamed in pain, but sesshomaru squeezed tighter.. Then mans screams gurgled as his face melted out of sesshomarus hand.

"HOLY SHIT MASAO" he tired to pry out of Sesshomarus grip

"Now if you don't want want to end up like your friend you will tell me everything" sesshomaru gripped his right hand around the mans jaw

"Okay, okay man, clam down... I'll tell you everything"

"Speak" Sesshmoaru growled "I want to know every detail"

"our boss juro, found the girl sleeping by herself, he figured easy prey right" He explain as Sesshomaru tighten his grip "He took the girl to his hut and Juro tossed her to the ground and tired to strip her.. She fought him and then spat in his face, he umm"

"SPEAK" Sesshomaru was seeing red

"Well... umm.. he hit her" The man was terrified

"GO ON"

"She was knock unconscious.. he tired her up in his hut and told us to come back in the morning"

"AND"

"That's it, we came back here and then you showed up"

"Where is he"

"north west from here" the man pointed

Sesshomaru had gotten enough information to fuel his rage for hundreds of years.. he dropped the nasty man on his ass, and turned to walk away

"Um thanks for sparing me" he man stood

Sesshomaru flicked his hand and killed the man "I didn't" he shot off like a rocket to juro's hut, hoping he was not to late. he arrived in no time, it wasn't hard to find with the stench of the men and kagome's blood, growing stronger with each step.. Sesshomaru didn't think twice as he busted in to the hut, his could not believe his eyes.. he found Kagome.. but she was hanging a few feet off the ground with her hands above her head tied up to the roof of the hut she had bruised that completely covered her body, blood was coming from her head, nose, both arms and dripping down the back of her legs..  
He was shocked, how could someone do this to her... He walked around to see her back where the scent of blood centered... he looked at her blood covered back and became enraged at what he saw.

Her back was covered in whip markings, apparently after she spat in his face and he finished hitting her with his fist, he tied her hands up and hung her from the ceiling to whip her, he must have whipped her pretty damn hart to rip her skin like that to where you could see the tissue and muscles and in some parts you could see bone from her shoulder blades and ribs.. she was unconscious, and he was thankful for that she did not need to be in pain. he breaths were shallow, her skin was pale white, her raven hair was covered in blood and dirt.

"Who the fuck are you" Juro came back to his hut to find his left wall and been smashed down reveling kagome hanging and a man standing before her.

"are you Juro?" sesshomaru said calmly and coldly.

"Who the fuck are you" Juro asked again

"Did you do this" He pointed to kagome

"She is mine" juro pulled out a sword

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, she is mine and you have defiled her with your disgusting hands" Sesshomaru turned to see vial man face.

"I found her alone.. where were you if you are hers"

" I owe you no explanation, but I think you owe me one"

"Owe you shit" Juro raised his sword

Sesshomarus eyes turned red as he began to growl

"HOLY FUCK YOUR A DEMON" Juro dropped his sword and ran to his horse

Sessomaru shot his poison claw out and killed the horse

"I'm sorry.. Please please don't kill me.." Juro begged

"I hold no remorse for you, you harmed her yet she did nothing to you.. she did not deserve it"

"She spat in my face and tried to run, she deserved to be punished" Juro smirked

"I will throw you in to deepths of hell and let the demons fest on your body and soul" Sesshomru drew out his sword "This is the last of you" Sesshomaru beheaded Juro

Kagome mumbled

Sesshomaru quickly ran to her side "Kagome"

She opened her eyes to see sesshomarus face, it was distorted a hint of rage with a coat of sadness and disgust. "Sess" was all she said as her face fell and she returned to unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru quickly took off his shirt, wrapped it around her as he released kagome from her wrist ties. he held her gently bridal style, brushed her hair from her face, she looked at peace.. he ran far away from the hut leaving the dead man, he ran back to his territory so no demons would attack from the smell of her blood. he walked her to a nearby waterfall.. he gripped her tighter as he walked into the water with her still in his arms. he walked till he was about thigh deep and slowly dipped her into the water, her body shivered from the cold but she remind unconscious. he let the water run over her to help wash the blood and dirty away he whipped her face to remove the blood from her face, once she was cleaned off he walked out and returned to Rin and Jaken.

as he walked to the hut Rin and jaken noticed right away he was not wearing his shirt, instead it was in his arms wrapped around something... Jaken took a closer look and saw two female legs dangling over is right forearm, her face and body was covered in sesshomaru's shirt.

"Who is that Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken cautiously asking knowing he probably wouldn't tell him

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said calmly as he walked inside.

"You mean Kohakus friend" Rin asked as she sat down across from sesshomaru

"Yes"

"She has been gravely injured" Jaken added.

"What happened" Rin asked

"She wondered away from her group and was stolen and beat" Trying to answer her question while not trying to scare her to much

"Oh no that's bad" Rin spoke

"These wounds will not heal quickly" Jaken said

"I know" sesshomaru looked at kagomes broken body "Rin"

"Yes" she look to Sesshomaru

"Go back to Her village talk to NO ONE but Sango, Kohakus sister. tell her we need herbs to help prevent scaring"

"But lord why don't you just heal her yourself like you have done with Rin" Jaken asked

"The way she got these wounds was terrible, I do not wish to touch her in such a manner"

"Oh" Jaken was a smart demon, he knew the reason Sesshomaru did not wish to lick her wounds to heal them, she must have been touched in a horrible way

"I shall go with Rin to the village" Jaken figured he should help.

"No, you will stay with Kagome while I'm gone, I shall only be a moment"

"Where are you going?" Rin asked

" I am going to get kagome new clothes, as you probably noticed she does not have any."

"And what will you wear?" Jaken asked, sesshomaru never left in such a manner.

" I will be fine with what I have" sesshomaru stood "Rin take Ah-un to the villige, speack to no one but sango. avoid kikyo and inuyasha at all cost, tell sango we need the herbs.

"Yes, I'll be back soon" Rin ran out the hut and jumped on Ah-un and flew off into the sky.

"Take care of her while I'm gone" sesshomaru turned and flew into the woods headed north

'Sesshomaru had been acting so strange lately, I wonder if it has something to do with her' he look at kagome 'what ever the case I must protect her'

Rin was used to flying by now, she loved the feeling on flying. She was almost to the village now, she slowed down and flew low, when she wasn't far from the village, she set Ah-un down and walked the rest of the way. She walked carefully until she reached Sango and Mirokus hut.

"Umm Hello, anyone home" Rin asked as she peeked into the hut, But the hut was empty. She knew she wasn't supposed to walk around because inuyasha or kikyo might see her, so Rin decided to wait in the hut for Sango..

After what seemed like forever someone finally showed up "Rin, what are you doing here" Shippo asked

"Where is Sango" Rin asked

"She is on her way here" Shippo answered

"Okay" Rin did not move

"What do you need Rin" Shippo was very curious

"My business is with sango" She responded

"Fine" Shippo was surprised how much she sounded like Sesshomaru with the way she spoke.

After a few silent moments sango and walked through the hanging door "Shippo.. Rin what are you doing here"

"I must speak with you... in private" she shot a glance in Shippos direction

"With me?" Sango was surprised "O-Okay Shippo will you wait outside please"

Shippo growled but walked out.

"What do you need Rin"

Rin scooted closer in case Shippo was listing in "I need medical herbs, something that will heal deep wounds and help keep scars away"

"Is Sesshomaru or jaken hurt?"

"Umm well no but someone else is"

"Who?" Sango wasn't worried but was curios as to why she had to help

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you" she honestly answered

"I can't help you unless you tell me" Sango knew she would spill the beans

"Okay but you must promise you wont tell anyone, Sesshomaru-sama told me to make sure Inuyasha and kikyo never knew I was here. But Kagome is hurt, she is okay just has deep cuts"

"What happen.. and doesn't Sesshomaru have healing powers like Inuyasha does"

"I don't know what happened, and yes he does but he said he didn't want to touch her like that after the terrible way she got them"

"What are you talking about.. what way?"

" I don't know, that's what Sesshomaru-sama said, then asked me to see only you for the herbs"

"Where is kagome?" Sango asked

"She is in a hut with Jaken-sama"

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He said something about finding her clothes"

"Clothes? what clothes" Sangos heart rate increased worrying about her friend

" I don't know, when he showed up she was in his arms wrapped in his shirt naked, covered in bruises and cuts"

"Rin take me to her"

"I can't.. I don't even know if I was supposed to tell you that it was Kagome"

"Please Rin if she is hurt I need to know.. I need to be with her" Sango pleaded

"I can't, please don't ask to come, Sesshomaru-sama is taking good care of her.. But listen I will ask Sesshomaru if you can come, and if he says yes then I will come back for you"

"Please rin.. come back and let me know whats going on"

"Okay, If Sesshomaru says its okay.. now please the herbs"

"Here, will this be enough?" Sango handed her a basket full

"Yes I guess, if I need more I will come back.. now what do I need to do?"

"Take them and boil them with water, let the water cool and put it on her wound, twice a day"

"Okay thank you"

"And rin, dont forget to come back and tell me whats going on with Kagome" Sango remineded her

"I wont forget" Rin turned and ran towards Ah-un, she knew she was running late. but thanks to Ah-un she made it back in no time.

"Sesshomaru-sama I'm back" Rin jumped off Ah-un and ran into the hut, Sesshomaru was sitting in the coner of the room, eyes closed one arm on his knee. Jaken was sitting next to kagomes left arm fixing her sleeve "Wow what a pretty Kimono"

"Did you get the herbs?" Jaken asked Rin

"Yes, here they are" She walked over and handed them to jaken "Sango said to boil them in water, let it cool then put it on her wound

"Rin, jaken" Sesshomaru spoke

"Yes"Both chimed

"Leave for a while"

"okay, lets go Jaken" Rin pulled the green demon out of the hut "Lets go eat"

Sesshomaru crawled over to kagome brushed her bangs from her face, and softly stroked her face "Kagome...Kagome, your safe now" she didn't respond "Kagome open your eyes, its me Sesshomaru"

"sessh" was call he could make out

"Yes Kagome its Sesshomaru, you are safe here with me, no one will hurt you.. not when I'm around"

"Where... am.. I" she spoke in a rough tired voice

"Your with me"

He eyed shot open as she looked around, Sesshomaru smelled her fear and heard her heart increases. He quickly leaned in to she could see his face, she jerked back reopening the wounds on her back, she screamed in pain, Sesshomaru creased her face.

"I took you away from that awful place" he looked into her eyes and she looked back first with fear then tears began to to fill her eyes then over flow down her cheeks

"What happened to me" She could feel every bruise, every cut, she felt the warm blood against her back from where she reopened her wound

"You spat in Juros face and he beat you" Sesshomaru could feel the rage taken over again

"Did he..."Kagome looked down "Am I still pure?" Tears were still falling down her face

Sesshomaru whipped her tears away "He did not touch you in such a way... I made it there just in time"

Kagome cried even harder she did not cry from the pain or the thought of being beat,no she cried tears of joy Sesshomaru saved her from being raped and possibly killed

"Kagome" he whipped the tears away again "I am going to give you a choice"

"huh" she asked confused as the tears slowly stopped

"I can either boil the herbs and slowly heal your cuts, you will probably be left with scars though or I can heal the wounds with my saliva"sesshomaru spoke softly

"I really don't want scars from this and I trust you, please heal my wounds for me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...you didn't do this to me, you protected me"

"Okay, be still" Sesshomaru leaned into kagomes face first, he slowly dragged his tongue across the gash in kagomes head as it healed me moved down to her right arm and licked across the back of her forearm.. Kagome was being as still as possible, even with what happened she was slightly aroused by sesshomarus tongue.  
he was finished with the small wounds on the front of her body, now the only part of her body that needed to be healed was the huge whip marks that covered her back, it would take a few minutes to heal them.

"I need you to roll over so I can heal your back"

"Can you help me?" she asked and he stretched out his hand, and gently helped her turn around, she whined as tears filled her eyes as she moved but she knew it had to be done.

"It will take a while for me to heal these" he told her as he brushed her hair away and pulled down the top of her Kimono

"Is it that bad?" Kagome could fell the pain but didn't know how bad it was

Sesshomaru did not respond, he licked her back, it took only a moment for the wound to begin to close, Kagome was slightly aroused from his tongue sweeping back and fourth on her back, sending a tingling sensation down her body, sesshomaur kept at it until he noticed one wound would not disappear, it was turning pink like a new scar, it was the deepest and longest of her wounds, he figured it was just going to taken longer than the rest... he kept at if for a long while but it wouldn't continue healing.

"I'm sorry kagome"

"Hmmm?" Kagome was so lost in the thought of Sesshomarus tongue on other parts of her body

"This one mark will not heal" Sesshomaru felt like a failure

"What do you mean? it wont close?" Kagome started to panic a little

"No It closed but its turning into a scar"

"How big is it?"

Sesshomaru dragged his finger across kagomes back "From the right shoulder blade down to here" He stopped at the small of her back on the left side

"Well its not to big, I guess I can live with it" Kagome chuckled but sesshomaru sat quietly "So it wont open again?"

"No, its now a pink scar" Sesshomaru wasn't looking a kagome anymore, he moved back against the hut wall and sat looking in to the distances

"Well good" Kagome sat up and recoverd her body with the kimono, sesshomaru saw out of the coroner of his eye the side of kagomes breast perfect and round, he felt his cock twitch but ignored it. once Kagome had finished tieing her shirt she could feel the cold blood on the kimono and decided to wash not only herself but also the clothes, she began to walk out

"Leaving so soon?" Seshomaru did not move

"No, I'll be back, just wanted to clean up" Kagome turned to face him "How could I leave with out thanking you" She smiled and winked at him "Which way"

"I'll take you" Sesshomaru didn't want kagome out of his sight anymore than was necessary, he figured he would take her to the water, turn while she bathed, then take her back to the hut.

"That's not necessary" Kagome tired to explain "I can-" she what cut off by sesshomarus hand

"If you value my sanity you will never again say 'I can handle myself' Am I clear?" Seshomaru was angry and kagome could tell

Kagome tired to move his hand but he didn't budge so she nodded instead, after a few moments he moved his hand and she quickly stated "Yes but that's not what I was going to say" Kagome smirked and Sesshomaru growled

"Kagome don't"

"No you don't, I was just going to say I can taken jaken or Rin with me"

"Hah, you think if those men came back Jaken could protect you"

"Well.. He could at least stall them while.. you know what never mind" Kagome became angry "Just take me please" even if she was mad she needed to use her manners

"Fine" sesshomaru simply stated and grabbed Kagomes arm and pulled her outside "Rin" he yelled

"Yes" was heard off in to the distance

"Come here" He yelled again but not as loud as the first time

after a minute Kagome saw Rin running out of the woods with Jaken following behind. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama"

"Come, kagome wishes to bath you may come as well" Sesshomaru ordered "Grab Kagomes bag"

Rin ran to Ah-un and grabbed kagomes yellow backpack "Got it" she yelled as she ran back to sesshoamru

Sesshomaru said nothing, still holding Kagome by the arm, the three walked a short distance to a beautiful waterfall

"Wow" kagome gasped, she looked that the waterfall, it was clean steady running in to the small lake below large and small rocks could been see in and around the waterfall, almost like you could sit on the while you bathed, a huge rainbow formed at the bottom of the falls

"Beautiful isn't" Rin asked as she tore kagome away from her thoughts

"y-yes.. it is" Kagome was still taken by the beauty

"Well.. you wanted to bathe so go" Sesshomaru let go of kagomes arm and turned to walk away

"Aren't you staying?" Kagome asked but did not turn to him

"I will be around" And with that he disappeared, Kagome was used to his disappearing acts

"Well rin may I have my bag?" Kagome asked as she held out her hand

"Of course" Rin handed kagomes bag over to her and watched as kagome pulled out a square block and a black long fabric "Whats that?" Rin asked

Kagome looked at the items "This is Soap and this is called a towel"

Rin knew what soap was but she had only seen white ones not purple "But the color is weird"

Kagome Laughed "Its supposed to be weird here smell it" she handed the little girl the soap

"It smells like flowers" The girl chimed

"Yes it does, now let get in the water" Kagome started to undress as she watched rin get in fully clothed "Rin what are you doing"

"Taking a bath like you" Rin was confused to why she asked

"But why are your clothes still on?"

"huh? this is how I always bath"

Kagome giggled "come here"

Rin walked back out of the water very confused "what?"

kagome met her at the waters edge "You are supposed to take your clothes off when you bath, you wash you clothes separately"

"Really?"

"Yes here let me help you" Kagome helped rin get undressed and laid her clothes on a rock "Now get in" Kagome smiled

"I fell weird" Rin blushed

"Its okay, I'll be in right after you"

"okay" Rin walked into the water then ducked under, Kagome finished undressing and stepped in with the soap in her hand.. She felt the warm water, usually water in the Era was cold unless you went to a hot spring but they were rare. Kagome slowly walked about waste deep in the water and ducked under like Rin had so she could get her hair wet

"Hmm" Kagome said as she came up from the water, it felt so good, Kagome took the soap and began rubbing the soap over her body

"What are you doing?" Rin asked curiously

"Bathing" Kagome giggled

"But what does that do" she pointed to the purple soap in kagomes hand

"It helps get the dirt off you skin" Kagome washed the soap off "come here, and I'll show you"

rin moved closer "Okay"

Kagome took the soap in her and and latherd it up "Give me your arm" Rin did and kagome rubbed her arm "See the color difference, The soap bubbles before I put it on your skin were white but now its brown.. Thats the dirt coming off your skin"

"WOW" Rin gasped in amazment "Do it again" lifting up her other arm

"Why don't you do it"

"I dont know how"

"I'll show you" Kagome showed Rin how to you the soap and clean her body and face. "Now we wash your hair" Kagome took the soap from Rin and latherd her hand in the soap, then rubbed her hands in rins hair.

"Haha it feels funny" Rin laughed

"It will feel better once were done" Kagome was throughlly dusgusted by the dirt coming out of rins hair, but it was to be excepted Rin was being raised by men so she lacked in feminim hgyigen "Now Duck under the water and I'll rise the soap out" rin held her breath and went under, kagome quickly ran her fingerd in rins hair till the soap was out.. Rin gasped for air after kagome was done

"Thanks kagome" Rin smiled

"Bring me your clothes" Kagome asked

"Why" Rin asked confused learning new things

"I'm going to show you how to wash your clothes the right way"

"Okay" Rin smiled and sloshed water as she attempeted to run to the waterd edge to grabe her clothes "What about yours"

"I'll wash them later" kagome stated as she was washing her hair, she ducked under the water as rin walked back

"Here" Rin handing her clothes over to kagome who showed Rin how to use the soap to wash her clothes in the right places

"Now we take them and hang them on a tree branch to dry, kagome quiclky ran to the nearist tree butt naked and hung Rin's clothes on a low branch, and ran back to the water

"What about yours" Rin asked he sat on a rock in the water

"I was just about to get them" Kagome rached down and picked up the blood soaked clothes "Rin, did you get me this?" Kagome asked as she pushed the clothes under water and watched the once dried blood seep out

"No, Sesshomaru-sama got them while I went to get herbs"

"Oh, really" Kagome was stund that Sesshomaru was kind enought to bring her clothes

"yes, Sango misses you" Rin said

"Sango? when did you see her" Kagome was shocked by the news. 'had they found her? Did inuyasha finally figure out she was gone? Did he even care, or was it just sango'

"Sesshomaru-sama told me to find her to get you herbs"

"Oh okay, did you see anyone else?" Kagome didnt care about inuyasha but shippo and Miroku were a different story

"Umm I saw shippo but didnt tell him anything"

"Oh okay" Kagome had finished washing the blood out of her clothes "Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome knew he could hear her, she could feel his demonic auror and he was close by, probably hearing their whole converstaion

"Come on rin" Kagome held the little girls hand as they walked over to kagomes bag, kagome picked up the towel and dryed rins body and hair as kagome did the same, after they're body was dry they walked over to the tree, Rins clothes were almost dry enought to wear and kagomes were still soaking wet

"I dont mind mine being a little wet" Rin stated as she reached for her clothes

"Non scence.. here" Kagome took the towel and wrapped it around Rin"

"What about you" Rin asked

"I'll be fine, no on is around and I'm sure Sesshomaru will stop anyone who came close to us" Kagome smiled as she walked rin over to her yelloe bag, Rin sat on the towel on a rock and kaogme sat on the knees so her body would not touch the ground

"There is food in your bag" Rin looked ashamed

"No there isnt, I ate it all a few days ago"

"No, Sesshomaru put food in there.. I ate some.. I'm sorry" Rins face fell even more

Kagome laughed "Its okay honey eat anything you want, your a growning girl"

"but I took it with out asking"

Kagome took Rin's face in her hands "you shouldn't have to ask for food if your hungry.. if you are hungry and I have food feel free to get as much as you want"

Rin hugged Kagome with tears in her eyes "Thank you" Kagome remebered Rin lost her family when she was only 6 she was 13 now but still a child in ways. Kagome was the only women Rin had talk to like this since her mother died, the only converstaion rin could have was with 2 men, and they didnt talk to rin like she needed.

"Anytime" Kagome held rin close, kagome thought maybe this is what she needed to do, be a mother figure to rin, course that would make Sesshomaru the father figure which made kagome smile "Now lets see what we have to eat" kagome touched rins nose as she spoke

"Okay"

Kagome dug into her bag and pulled out 4 apples, 2 oranges, 2 carrots, and 1 mellon

"There was more, but I ate a bunch" Rin looked ashamed again

"Thats fine.. Dig in"

Kagome grabed the carrot and before she ate it she washed in the water, it had been so long sice she had a plain carrort, Rin took an apple and started munching away, the two girls ate and talked for what seemed like hours, they talked about bugs they hated, smells they love and hated, animals, people they had met, places they had been, and flowers they liked

"Whats a lily?" rin asked

"Its my favorite flower"

"Whats it look like?"

"well there are a bunch of colors but my favorite is a pink flower with white on the edges, has 5 petels and small pruple dots on the petals near the center.

"Wow they sound beautiful"

"they are, if I find any I'll show you" Kagome smiled. "Now lets check on your clothes, I'm sure Seshomaru is tired of waititng"

Rin giggled, they walked over to the branch and Kagome touched the fabic of Rins clothes and sure enough they were dry, she pulled down the clothes shook the to make sure no bugs or animals decided to hid in them, once that was done she handed them to rin who took off her towel and put on her clothes, kagome touched her clothes and they were still damp but the sun was starting set and she knew they probably wouldn't dry anymore, so she slid the damp clothes on and yelled "Sesshomaru we are ready" by the time kagome had walked back to her bag sesshomaru was standing at the edge of the woods waiting.

"Lets go Rin" kagome called over her shoulder

"Okay" Rin ran next to kagome and grab her hand and kagome smiled

They walked quielty back to the hut well most of the time, Rin would blurt out things like 'Kagome tought me how to wash my clother...Kagome showed me how to do this and that' Both Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed quite as she talked they nodded when she stopped to show they were listening.. They had made it back to the hut, when rin yawned

"Time for bed" Kagome said as she let go of Rin's hand and pushed her into the hut

"Good night Kagome" Rin said as she went into the hut where jaken was waiting.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru "Thank you for waiting, I know we took longer than expected"

"Its fine.. go to bed" sesshomaru turned to walk the other way

"Arent you coming?" Kagome called after him

"It's to small I'll stay out here"

"There is plenty of room" she said but sesshomaru was already gone. "Fine" kagome huffed and walked into the hut, Rin had already fallen asleep, and so had Jaken. Kagome walked over to the end of the hut and laid down, she had forgotten how tired she really was and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome awoke to a panicked jaken.

"KAGOME.. KAGOME!" Jaken was shaking her arm

"What is it" kagome yawned

Jaken pointed to Rin "Its Rin... I smell her blood... she is bleeding" 


	4. Chapter 4

Jaken pointed to Rin "Its Rin... I smell her blood... she is bleeding" he was panicking

Clam down, She is still sleeping, she doesn't look like she is in pain, I'll find out. Kagome stood and walked over to the sleeping child.

"Rin... Rin honey wake up" Kagome shook Rins arm

"Hmm" Rin rubbed her eyes

"Rin are you in pain" Kagome asked

Rin assessed her body and shook her head, Kagome thought for a minute and thought of something, Rin was 13 years old she was a teenage now, he body is starting to change.

"Jaken Please leave" kagome pushed the little demon out

"I can not, Rin is hurt and I must stay by her side other wise sesshomaru will kill me"

"Jaken look at me, Rin is not hurt, I will explain whats going on after I talk to Rin first"

"But-"

"Jaken I will deal with Sesshomaru when he comes back.. but for now Leave" Kagome shoved the green demon outside and turned to Rin who was highly confused

"Rin has your stomach been hurting at all" Kagome pointed toward her lower stomach Rin wouldn't know about ovaries and periods.

"Hmmm A little" Rin said honestly

"Okay Rin, I'm going to ask you to do something, it may seen a little weird but I need you to trust me"

"Okay"

Kagom walked over to the confused Rin and held out her hand "Stand up please" Rin took her hand and stood up "Now I'm going to undress you but its okay" Rin nodded as kagome untied her Kimono and pulled it off and confirmed what she has thought between Rin's legs was a blood soaked fundoshi

"OMG, Im bleeding!" Rin started to pull down her fundoshi so see the wound but kagome grabbed her hand

"Calm down.. Its okay.. its normal"

"Normal NORMAL, How is it normal to bleed?" Rin Was panicking but Kagome new this was also normal, during her first period she had asked her mother a thousand questions. Which it was now Kagomes turn to answer

"Rin look at me" She waited till Rin looked at her with tears in her eyes

"Am I going to die" a tear fell down her face.

Kagome whipped it away "No honey...Rin its okay this is part of becoming a woman, its called a period, every women gets one"

"Really" Rin Smiled " So this means I'm a woman now?"

Kagome smiled "In a way yes" kagome pulled Rin down to sit so they could have 'the talk'

"Neat"Rin said as she sat down "So whats a period?"

"Every women gets a period once" Kagome held up one finger "a month,It's a sign that a girl's body is capable of having a baby. Some women have cramps, moodiness and breast tenderness, but some people have no symptoms at all. The period usually lasts about seven days then it goes away and returns the next month.

Kagome Continued to Tell Rin all about the Birds and the bees, she answered all of Rins questions, she showed Rin what she needed to do when this happens again, so she would be prepared.

"Wow, Well thanks for telling me Kagome"

"Your very welcome Rin, JAKEN I know you were listening, could you please take us to the waterfall so rin can clean herself up" Kagome yelled towards the door

"Y-Yes Kagome" jaken was busted but at least she didn't have to repeat herself

"Lets go" Kagome grabbed Rins hand

Once they reached the waterfall Jaken turned around and sat on the ground to wait. Kagome cleaned her clothes and Rin Bath, the two girls giggled and talked while they worked.

**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0****************************************

Sesshomaru went to find more food for the girls and Jaken to eat on, as Sesshomaru cleaned the meat and cut it into sections, he had already stole a salt box from a hut, he put the meat in the box as he heard someone behind him

"Hello, Koga" Sesshomaru said as he put the box in his pocket

"Its not like you to kill"

"Rin needs food" Sesshomaru stood

"You know that's not what I'm talking about" Koga spat

"Then what are you talking about pup this sesshomaru does not have time for games"

"The three men you killed, your scent is all over them"

"I owe you no explanation for my actions"

"You do when they involve Kagome scent and a puddle of her blood" Koga was pissed "WHERE IS KAGOME"

"She is fine"

"That doesn't answer my question Mutt"

"She is will Rin and Jaken Sleeping" Sesshoomaru was tired for playing games with the wolf

"Take me to her"

"Fine"

Koga was surprised by how compliant Sesshomaru was, he followed Sessehomaru to the small hut It was quite, both demon inhaled and smelled Rins Blood

"Shit" sesshomaru spat as he has toward the Waterfall were her scent lead

"What happened here" Koga asked as he ran beside the inu-demon

"I don't know, I was busy talking to you"

"Well Kagoome is with her, I can smell her"

"Good now leave"

"Not likely"

Both demons reached the waterfall in no time they saw Jaken sitting on the ground facing them, then they saw Rin playing in the water and Kagome Laughing scrubbing somthing in her hands

"Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken yelled and both girls stopped laughing

"Are you okay Rin?"

"Y-Yes" Rin yelled

"Why are you bleeding"

"well Umm." Rin started but kagome stepped in

"I'll handle this" Kagome soothed Rin

Sesshomaru was seeing red as he grabbed the little green demon by his head " I told you, if you ever pulled this shit again I would leave you to die, did you think I was joking, did you think I wouldn't stand by my word" he squeezed

"Y-you Dont-t Undertstandddddddddd"Jaken screamed

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru "Leave him alone he didn't do this or anything" sesshomaru didn't move "DROP HIM NOW" Kagome sounded like a master talking to his pet.

Sesshomaru eventually let go of Jaken, and he ran and hid behind kagome "Tell me NOW" He ordered

"Clam down, she is fine, she became a women today" Kagome still sounded mad

"What the fuck are you talking about" Sesshomaru asked

"Really do I have to spell it out for you.. She got her period, you know when women bleed once a month-" Kagome was going off on a rant but Koga was the one to cut her off

"That's enough Kagome" He yelled

"And you, What are you doing here" Kagome still in her ranting voice

"Hey, I camd to see if you were okay" Koga backed up

"Of course I am...okay"

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know when I see three dead men and smell a bunch of your blood, I thought you were dead"

Kagome blinked "dead" She turned to Sesshomaru "You killed them?"

"I-I did what had to be done" Sesshomaru stated

"I'll get back to you" she turned back to koga "I'm fine, Sesshomaru saved me and apperentlty killed for me.. Thank you for worrying now I have to get back to Rin"

"O-okay, guess I'll see you again... hopefully soon" And with that koga dashed into the woods.

Kagome walked back to Rin with jaken close behind for protection and handed her the clothes, Rin quickly got dressed, and stepped behind Kagome along with Jaken.. neither of them looking at Sesshomaru, Kagome stared him down as he did her.. She walked the two back to the hut and ordered them to sleep.. Kagome waited for Sesshomaru

After a few minutes he walked out of the woods, Kagome was standing a few feet from the hut staring at the sky

"I've never heard you speak in such a manner" Sesshomaru spoke as he walked to stand next to her

"there is a lot of things you never seen or heard" Kagome smiled still looking at the sky

"I did want to thank you for taking care of Rin" Sesshomaru looked up at the sky with kagome

"Its was nothing, its what every women does" Kagome surged

Sesshomaru chuckled "Still thank you, I wouldn't have know what do to tonight if it wasn't for you"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "Well then its a good thing you found me and brought me here"

"Yes indeed" Sesshomaru agreed

"But there is one thing I must ask, Rin told me Sango was worried, may I go and tell her I'm fine, I'll come back, it will only take a few hours"

"Do not come back here" Sesshomaru did not look at kagome

"What.. but I thought" Kagomes heart dropped

"Take Ah-un, go to the village, see your friend, then tell Ah-un to take you home"

"but I have no home" Kagome was confused

"You do now" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagomes hand and looked her in the eyes "My home is now your home.. If you want"

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked

"Do I have to spell it out for you" He quoted Kagome " I want to be with you, you have proved yourself to me, you are strong and independent, you would make a great Lady of the Western Lands and a soon to be demoness, if you accept me"

"And when did you decided this" Kagome was blushing

"When you stood up to me, not only today but every other time"

"I see" Kagome turned and wrapped her arms around Sesshomarus waist "Well you'll have to wait to see my answer" She stood up on her toes, And kissed Sesshomaru. He grabbed her face and kissed her back. Kagomes giggle broke this kiss

"See ya" Kagome kissed him on the cheek then ran off to Ah-un

Sesshomaru was confident that she would return to him but she was always surprised him, so like she said he would have to wait, He returned to the hut to let Rin and Jaken sleep and in the morning he would take them to his home.

****0******0*******0******0******0****0*******0****0******

Kagome Had never rode on Ah-un before 'Can't be harder than riding Kirara' She walked up to Ah-un and rubbed down his side "Will you take me to the village you took rin to?" Ah-un shook his had saying that he would, Kagome thanked the 2-headed beast and climbed on his back "Okay Lets go" Kagome was nervous as Ah-un lifted off the ground, and flew into the night sky towards the villge.. Kagome was confused when Ah-un stopped a little ways from the village but her confusion was cleared up when she remember Rin was only supposed to see Sango, and to stay away from Inuyasha and Kikyo, so it would make since that she would keep the two-headed beast outside of the village Inuyasha wouldn't notice or care since it wasn't a threat.

"I'll be back. stay here Please" Kagome asked and Ah-un Nodded in agreement, then laid down to sleep "Thank you"

Kagome walked a short distance through the woods and reached the Villages edge, She spotted her old hut and walked inside, it was dark and cold, she felt a little bad for leaving this hut to rot away, she sat on the floor for a second reliving her life here, all the fights, The make-ups, The laughs and the Tears, Kagome Smiled at her memory's, by this time tomorrow her life would be completely different, Of course she choose Sesshomaru, he was her perfect match, he challenged her and kept her on her toes, He may no be romantic or spontaneous but he was hers and no one elses.

Kagome Snapped out of her little dream world when she heard Inuyasha Walking by.

"God she makes me so angry" Inuyasha was bitching "Inuyasha do this, Inuyasha do that. how about you do it your damn self and leave me the hell alone!" Inuyasha kept bitching as he walked, Kagome couldn't hear him anymore as he disappeared

"Well I'm glad your happy as well" Kagome got up and Walked over to the sleeping Miroku and Sangos hut, Kagome quietly walked into their hut, she saw Sango and Mioku cuddled up on the right side of the hut and Shippo Snoring on the left side, She slowly crawled over to shippo's side, Kagome tickled his nose... shippo shaked his nose.. Kagome tickled it again, Shippo opened his eyes in irritation but was in shock as he saw Kagomes smiling face "I told you I would come back for you" She Whisperer

"I knew you would" Shippo jumped up and hugged Kagome

"Shippo" Sango rubbed her eyes

Kagome quietly crawled over to sango and kissed her on the cheek "No love its meeee" Kagome giggled

"KAGOME"Sango yelled and Miroku jumped up

"Ouch sango, no need to yell" Miroku Snapped

"Im sorry, I'm just so excited, Kagomes here"

"Kagome" Miroku blinked again and saw kagome smiling face "Well its about time, Inuyasha is starting to catch on to your lies"

"No need to worry anymore, tell him I'm gone" Kagome laughed

"Why the change, I mean obviously you have found a place to live since you came back for Shippo" Miroku

"Well yes and no"

"Care you explain?"

"If I give my heart to a man, I will have a house" Kagome knew they would freak out and that's what she wanted, she felt like she was in a playful mood

"WHAT" Sango yelled

"DON'T DO IT" Shippo Yelled

"its not what you think-"Kagome started but Inuyasha ran in

"Miroku your lieing about... Kagome?"

"Hello Inuyasha" Kagome smiled

"Where the hell have you been"

"Right here?" Kagome looked confused

"No you haven't, your scent is gone and I haven't seen you in days"

"Maybe I didn't want you to see me"

"What are you talking about" He spat

"Inuyasha I put up a barrier, it cut off my scent, and I only took it down when I wanted to" Kagome rolled her eyes "its not that hard to figure out"

"Why would you want to hide from me" Inuyasha face fell

"Inuyasha I'm leaving, I was just giving you time to adjust to life with out me"

"Why. what. When"

"Because I want to live my life, you have yours starting and I want to start mine. and I'm leaving tomorrow"

Inuyasha ran out

"Oh well" Kagome surged

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" Sango asked

"Yes, now as I was saying before I was interrupted, I have been with Sesshomaru for a while now, and he asked asked me to become his mate, to live with him in his castle. All I have to do is tell Ah-un to take me home and I will be there." Kagome smiled

"I'm still a little confused. to be honest" miroku scratched his head.

"Sesshomaru asked me to be his mate, I told him I would give him my answer tomorrow, sooo if I show up at his house tomorrow it means I accept his proposal" Kagome laughed "Get it now"

"Where does he live" Sango asked "I would like to visit you"

"Honestly I don't know, That's why I have Ah-un to take me there"

"Do you think we could follow you"

"I don't see why not" Kagome could hear small sobs from the Fox demon "Whats wrong shippo"

"Y-Your Not here for m-me are y-you" Shippo talked between sobs

"Shippo" Kagome scooped up the child in her arms "You are the main reason I came back, other than to tell Sango and Miroku my plans.. But Shippo do you know what I was thinking on the way here"

Shippo whipped his nose "What"

"How much I missed you" Kagome hugged shippo "I'll never leave you again"

"awww" Sango and Miroku said together

"Well Kagome, Since you and shippo are both leaving we will stay and make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything to spoil your happiness"

"Don't tell him I'm mated or living with Sesshomaru.. just tell him I'm happy wondering the country side" Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile

They four talked non stop about what had happened to each of them over the past week and a half, Kagome told sango what really happened that night Rin asked for herbs, Shippo told Kagome how Miroku taugh him how to swim underwater, Sango and Miroku both announce they were having a baby. The conversations lead into the next morning, just non stop back and forth... When the sun peaked through the window, Kagome knew she had kept Sesshomaru waiting long enough, She told her friends to met her in the near by woods were Ah-un was patiently waiting, Kagome Stepped outside and began to walk through the village when she noticed she was begin followed

Kagome Turned around and was surprised by was she saw "Kikyo?" Kagome smiled in shook as Kikyo walked up to her

"Its about time you left" Kikyo spat "There is no need for two priestess in the same village"

"Well I'm glad I could make room for you" Kagome smirked back

"You were always clouding his judgment, He couldn't take three steps with out wondering where you were" Kikyo smriked " I told him you were probably dead, at least that's what I was hopping"

"Well sorry to disappoint"

"Oh no disappointment here, your still leaving"Kikyo took another step forward "If Inuyasha wasn't watching I would be jumping for joy and dance as you left"

"Well if he is watching he can probably hear what you have said.. but I can feel the barrier around us, he can see but can't hear, your not as dumb as you look kikyo"

"Well in any other case I wouldn't care, but seeing in how its you, and I don't want to fight later, so I'll keep this quite"

"So the clay pot is some what of a lady after all, who would have guessed" Kagome smirked back at her

"hah no matter you will be gone shortly and I will have inuyasha all to myself once again"

"Have at him.. He is all yours"

"What you don't want him anymore, after what 5 years of being with him, are you saying you have finally given up on him? and learned your place beneath me"

"I have found someone else, so you can keep the Hanyou" Kagome laughed "You two were meant to be together, both cold and stupid"

"you still want him" Kikyo teased " But he choose me NOT you, so your putting on a brave face and trying to keep what little pride you have" Kikyo poked her chest

Kagome thought about punching her, she even thought about breaking her clay face, would it crumble up? chip off... but Like Kikyo said Inuyasha was watching "Listen to me you little dried up clay pot, I don't want him anymore. I honestly don't know what I saw him in the first place, keep him forever and ever because I. DON'T. WANT. HIM" Kagome Smiled and laughed "Have a wonderful life" And with that Kagome turned and left Kikyo's barrier.

"We will see" Kikyo yelled but Kagome just waved..

Kagome was almost to Ah-un as Inuyasha caught up with her.

"Don't leave me" He begged

"Why not you have left me plenty of times" Kagome said not looking at the hanyou

"Please Kagome, I don't want to lose you"

Kagome stopped "Inuyasha you lost me when you chose her" Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha chest over his heart "I will always be with you in here"

"That's not good enough for me"

"That's all I can do for you, I can't be with you anymore, I'm sorry, I have to go"

Inuyasha ran with tears in his eyes, Kagome watched as he jumped in to the trees, feeling his Aura fading

"Good bye Inuyasha" Kagome turned and found Ah-un who was waiting along with Sango, Miroku, shippo and Kirara

"Are you ready Kagome" Sango asked

"Yes I am" Kagome Climbed on Ah-un's Back "Umm Take me home Please" Kagome asked the two-headed beast and he nodded

With Kagome on his back Ah-un Rasied into the sky and shot upward with Kirara easily following

"I wonder where we are going?" Miroku asked

"No idea" Sango answered.

They keep flying upwards until they reached a long white cloud, Ah-un flew the length of the cloud. on occasions the gang could see pieces of a castle, and from what they could see Sesshomaru's Castle out ranked any humans castle with out a doubt. Ah-un finally touched the gound letting Kagome climb off, She stare at the Magnificent sight before, her jaw dropped at the sight, she didn't hear Sango, Mirok standing next to her haveing the same look on their faces

"Is this were he lives" Sango finaly spoke

"It can't be, its easily 20 times the size of a normal castel if not more" Miroku added

" I knew he was a lord was I didn't know he was this much of a lord" Shippo added

Kagome was silent she was in shock, Could this really be hers, every little girl dreamed to live in a castle but did her dream become into a reality?

"So it seems you have made your choice" A small seductive female voice came from the castel. 


	5. Chapter 5

All Four heads snapped in the directions of the Female's voice, They saw a women wearing a long Purple and white Kimono, she had long fur wrapped around her body like Sesshomarus, She had long flowing White hair in low pigtails that reached to her knees, she had the same Crescent moon on her forehead like Sesshomaru but only had one small Purple strip on both sides of her face while Sesshomaru had two... She was gracefully walking down the stairs, almost as if she was floating down them toward the small group at the bottom

"Hello Kagome" She said in the Same Seductive voice.

"Hello" Kagome knew she was related to Sesshomaru in some way which meant she was a lady, and used manners. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh Dear, How Rude Of Sesshomaru Not To Mention Me, After All The Love I showed him, What an ungrateful boy." She Sighed "My Name Is Katsumi" (((YES I GAVE HER A NAME...SHE NEEDED ONE :P)))

"Hello Katsumi" Kagome Bowed

"It Seems Sesshomaru Inherited His Fathers Weakness For Humans, But I must Say Kagome You are Very Pretty For A Human" she eyed kagome up and down

"T-Thank you" Kagome Blushed

"Don't Studder, Makes You Sound Stupid" Katsumi Spat

"KAGOME!" Rin Yelled as she ran down the stairs toward the small group, Kagome was thankful Rin showed up just in time.

"RIN, Did We Not Discuss Manners Today" Katsumi kept a clam but scary voice much like Sesshomarus

"Yes, Hello Everyone" Rin Bowed, She was wearing a White Kimono with a Purple Sash, very formal wear for this Era

"Much Better" Katsumi appraised

"Hello" Kagome smiled and everyone waved

"Rin Please Show these" Katsumi Cleard her troat "Guest To The Guest Rooms On The Second Floor In The East Wing, While I Find Sesshomaru" She turned to leave

"Yes Katsumi-sama" Rin Bowed again then looked up and made a face at Katsumi while she had her back turned

Sango giggled as rin spoke "come on everyone" Rin grabbed and pulled Sangos and Kagomes hands

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked with shippo on his shoulder

Rin Stopped and turned around To The Guest Rooms On The Second Floor In The East Wing" She mocked Katsumi's Voice

Kagome giggled "Who was that?" Kagome had an idea but she wanted to know for sure

"That was Katsumi-sama, Sesshomaru-sama's Mother"

"Kind of Scary" Shippo added

"You Get used to it, Now Come One!" Rin tugged at the girls hands, they walked until they were in the North wing, Rin Stopped in front of tall Double doors "Kagome-sama this is Your Room" Rin Blushed "Well Go On"

Kagome Grabbed Sango "Come With me" Kagome pushed open the Doors and was surprised and confused, she saw stairs

rin Laughed "Walk up them"

Both girls slowly walked up the long stairs until they reached the top and gasped in amazement, straight in front of them was an overly large white bed with a purple satin sheet that hanged from the bed post like Mosquito netting, it could easily fit ten people comfortably, to the left of the bed was a large Balcony that over looked the Castle grounds, She could see Katsumi walking into the Castle, she looked up and Kagome waved slightly, but Katsumi looked back down in disgust and kept walking.

"Ouch, guess you re not her first choice for a Daughter-In-Law" Sango joked

"Guess not" Kagoms face fell and turned back to the large bed but smiled "Lets see your room" Kagome grabbed Sangos hand and practically ran down the stairs

Rin Walked them to the East Wing then stopped when she reached another set of double doors "Shippo Your Room" Rin walked an few rooms down "Miroku and Sango" Your Rooms

Sango opened the Door, Half thinking there would be stairs like Kagomes but instead opened up to their room, In the middle of the room like Kagome's was a Large bed with a light blue sheet hanging from the bed post like kagomes light purple one, of course it wasn't as big as Kagomes but still large, it could probably fit 5 people comfortably, It didn't have a Baloney, but Sango knew this was a guest room, They were guest so they wouldn't have extra special rooms like Kagome.

"Dinner Will Be Served soon" Katsumi was standing behind the group "There are clothes on each bed, I'm good at guessing Sizes. Now Change" She ordered, and disappeared

"Don't worry, She will be leaving after the Ceremony" Rin Smiled "So Be on Your best behavior around her, Hell have no fury like her"

"Leaving?" Miroku asked

"Yes, did you think she lived here?"

"Well Rin We don't really know much" Kagome admitted

"Care to fill us in?" Sango asked"

"Okay, well This is Sesshomaru-sama home, it used to be his father s but when he died he left it to him.. Seshomaru-sama used to live here alone until Jaken and then I moved in. Katsumi Lives South from here, her castle doesn't compare in size to Sesshomaru-sama's

"So it s bigger?" Shippo Asked

"No, it s much smaller" Rin laughed "I personally think she is Jealous of Sesshomaru-sams's Castle.. Now hurry and get dressed" Rin Ran off

"But wait... She didn't tell us were to go when we are dressed"

"Oh well, I'm sure they will send for us" They all went back to their rooms to find the clothes Katsumi was talking about, and sure enough on each bed was a set of clothes.. On Sango and Mirko's bed there was two sets of Kimono's Sangos Was White with a purple Sash like Rins, and Miroku's was White with a red sash, they quickly dressed... Shippo ran back to his room and on the Large bed same size as Sangos but he had black satin sheets hanging from his bed like Mosquito netting and found his set of small Kimonos White with a red sash, Shippo didn't like it but he knew he had to do what the Lady said.

Kagome walked back to her double doors in the North Wing, She slowly closed the doors, and Ran up the stairs, loving her new home. Most girls back in her time dreamed of living in a castle with a prince charming, but this was no dream for kagome anymore this was her reality, Kagome ran to her bed and found the White Kimono on her bed that wasn't there a few minutes ago when she and sango looked over the room, Kagome quickly undressed as she felt someone behind her

"How do you like your new home" The deep voice chilled her body

"Seems a bit big" Kagome giggles and large arms wrapped around her bare chest

"Only the best for you" Sesshomaru chuckled

Kagomes face fell "I don't think your mother likes me"

Sesshomaru nusseld his nose in kagomes neck "She doesn't like anyone" Kagome lifted her arms and wrapped her fingers in his hair

"hmmm" Sesshomau pushed Kagome face down in the bed leaving her butt pushed against his hips as he leaned over and licked the skin between her shoulder blades, kagome dug her nails in to the white bed as Sesshomaru grinded his hips into hers and growled

"We must be getting down to supper, I don't need your mother to hate me anymore than she does now" Kagome pushed the Demon Off her, covered her breast and stood up "Now leave so I can get dressed" Kagome smiled

He growled "Fine" turned and left the bedroom

Kagome finished getting undressed and put on the white Kimono with the purple sash, there was also a white hair tie on the bed but Kagome Ignored it, at first mostly because Kikyo wore a white hair tie and she wanted nothing to do with that bitch but kagome decided since Katsumi laid it out she must wear it.. For Now.. but kagome put a new age twist in the hair wrap.. Instead of putting it in a low ponytail she would wrap it in a bun.  
Once Kagome was finished getting dress she walked down her stairs and opened her door to find her friends standing awkwardly waiting for directions

"I guess white is the color tonight" Shippo broke the ice

"Now which way do we go?" Miroku asked

"I have no idea" Kagome admitted

"Come with me" a familiar green demon ordered

"Hello Jaken" Kagome, saong,and miroku said

"Hurry before we are late" Jaken seemed a bit cold, no doubt he was sacred of Katsumi

Jaken Lead the group down the long hallways, until he reached a long stair case, walked slowly down them and rounded the corner

"Feel like we have been walking for forever" Shippo whinnied

But no one said a word and Jaken reached a large sliding door "Remember your manners and don't speak unless spoken to, I will seat you before Katsumi and Sesshomaru arrive" he slid the door and walked in, the group followed in to the room, it was a large room with a long wood table in the middle, each chair had bear fur on it, it look very comfortable. "Shippo you sit here next to Rin, sango your over there and Miroku you will sit here" The four sat in the middle of the long table "Kagome you will sit next to Sesshomaru"

"He is sitting at the head of the table?"

"Of course, and Katsumi will sit across from him on the other side of the table" ((The other head of the table.. a sign of honor)) "And you will be on his right kagome, please sit"

As soon as Kagome took her seat, the door slammed open, everyone stood and bowed as Katsumi walked into the room and took her seat "Good Afternoon Katsumi-sama" Everyone said in unicen

They stayed standing as sesshomaru walked in and took his seat at the head of the table next to kagome "Good Afternoon Sesshomaru-sama" They all said again including Katsumi-sama

"Sit" Sesshomaru ordered and they obeyed

Jaken and five other smaller demons walked in holding giant plates of food

"Well Sesshomaru Are You Happy?" Katsumi asked

"Do I not look happy?" he asked with no sigh of emotion

"You re Positively jumping for joy Sesshomaru" She sighed "Can't Blame A Mother For Trying"

Sesshomaru Growled

"Oh Clam Down, I taught You Better Than To Act Like That In Front Of Company..Even If They Are Humans"

Sango was about to go off but she remember her manners and kept her mouth shut, to everyone surprise Kagome Stood, bowed and left the room, Sesshomaru stood to follow but Katsumi raised her right hand.

"I Shall Go" Katsumi stood and Followed kagome "Who taught you how to act?" She asked once she caught up to Kagome who was sitting in the Garden

"I should ask you the same question"

"Did I upset you little human?" Katsumi asked as she sat next to Kagome

"I cannot help that I am human"

"Answer the question I asked you" Katsumi snap

Kagome Sighed "Yes"

"I see you are wearing the hair wrap I gave you"

"Yes"

"Why"

Kagome looked over at Katsumi

"When someone Hands your clothes you wear them with out asking"

"But why?"

"You know why... Manners, it is common respect"

"So you wore it even though the one you hate wears the same wrap just to please me and show you respect me?"

"W-What"

"Do Not Studder" Katsumi barked "The Miko Kikyo, she stole Inuyasha from you.. You despise her, but you wore this to make me happy"

"I did not want Inuyasha"

"No matter, the point is you went against your feelings" Katsumi smirked "You even stood up to me, You re a brave little human"

"Thank you"

"Ah but your no ordinary human, your also a Miko, a very strong one at that, I didn't notice until now" Katsumi smriked again " I see now why Sesshomaru is drawn to you, the power you have surges in slumber throughout your body"

"Again thank you"

"Now come" Our dinner is getting cold, Katsumi stood and held her hand out, Kagome took it and stood, they walked back with Kagomes hand in Katsumi's, Jaken Slid the door open for the two women and bowed.. Katsumi Dropped her hand as kagome continually walked to her seat and bowed before she sat back down.

"Sesshomaru" Katsumi called out

"Yes" Sesshomaru looked confused

"You have made a fine choice" Katsumi half smiled

"Thank you mother" Sesshomaru smiled the same half smile

Once dinner was over they all stood and bowed as Sesshomaru and Katsumi Left

"What was that kagome?" Sango asked

"What?" Kagome asked confused

"Before you left she hated you, you storm out, she followed, you both come back she loves you.. Care to explain?" Rin asked

"She thought it was brave, that I stood up for what I believe in, and she was impressed that I wore this hair wrap"

"Why was she impressed over that" Shippo asked

"She knew all about inuyasha and kikyo.. She thought I wouldn't wear it because kikyo wears it, she was impressed that I would wear it just to make her happy"

"Oh... Okay" sango spoke

"Time for bed" Jaken Yelled

"Yes" Rin ran off

The four weren't tired but decided they needed to retire to there room.

"Good night Kagome" Sango and miroku said as they dropped her off at her room

"Good night" She waved back

Kagome Walked up her long stair case, sat on the edge of her bed and undid her hair wrap, and brushed her raven hair with her fingers, kagome looked over to her balcony a full moon was shining through, Kagome stood and walked over to her balcony as a strong wind blew around her, it was a cool wind but not so cold it would give her goose bumps, kagome closed her eyes as the wind enveloped her.

"You look beautiful in the moon light" Sesshomaru spoke as he ran his fingers in Kagomes hair

"Hmm"

Sesshomaru nuzzled in kagomes neck and inhaled her scent, his hands wondered around the front of Kagome finding her breast, he rubbed them softly as kagome let out a soft moan.

"You smell so good" Sesshomaru began to kiss up and down her neck

"You are... amazing" Kagome breathed

~~~~~LEMON~~~~~~

Sesshomaru spun kagome around so he could see her face glowing in the moon light. her eyes sparkled in the light, her pale skin was beautiful against her dark hair.

"As are you" Sessomaru grabbed Kagomes chin and pulled her up to met his lips, at fist he was slow and genital, but as time went on the kiss quickened in to a hard passionate kiss, that made Kagomes knees go weak, she broke the kiss from lack of air and smiled

"Do you really want me" Kagome looked in to Sesshomarus eyes

"You would not be here if I didn't want you" Sesshomaru looked back into kagomes eyes.

Kagome was about to speak again but sesshomaru smashed his lips on to her lips in a passioniet kiss. kagome wrapped her arms around sesshomaru neck well as best she could because he was sooo tall.. Sesshomaru picked kagome up and moved her to the bed and laid her on her back as he lay on top of her, but keeping most of his weight off of her, kagome wrapped her long legs around Sesshomarus waist and pulled him in close, he growled when her pussy rubbed against his cock.

"Take me now" Kagome begged as she pulled Sesshomaru closer

"Are you sure, it will hurt and there is no going back, you will turn into a demon, live as long as me, You'll watch everyone around you die"

"As long as I have you, I can handle the rest.. I love you"

No one had ever said that to Sesshomaru " I-I love you too" He said with a lump in his throat

Kagome in tangled her fingers in Sesshomaru long silver hair, and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed her back, as he brought his right hand up and untied her Kimono, inveigling her bare chest, it was pale, her breast were the perfect size (C-cups) they rose up and down with each breath, Sesshomaru marveled at his new toys, kagome giggle and blushed watching the Inu-demon stare at her boobs, Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed her left breast he started rubbing and playing with her nipples, Kagome moan and urged him to continue.. He slid his tongue over her nipple sucked and nibbled on it; Kagome tossed her head back and forth.

Sesshomaru was loving the sight of kagome squirming under him, he switched breast as kagome pushed his head closer to her breast, he growled and grabbed her wrist and pined them to the bed, as he continued to suck her breast, the smell of arousal hit him with full force, he was careful not to lose control, he knew it was kagomes first time so he had to be genital. Sesshomaru slid down her stomach leaving a trail of kisses and soft bites He had to taste her and he had to taste her NOW, he ripped the Reminder of her clothes he had no patient to take them off, she laid naked under him quickly closed her legs, he growled

"Do Not Hide yourself from me, ever!" He demanded as he spread her legs, kagome blushed as Sesshomaru looked down, And there before him was her neatly groomed soft curls around her woman hood, his mouth began to water, her smell was stronger now that the clothes were gone, the scent clouded his mind his best was begging to come out and take the raven hair beauty. But he held is beast back and dove between her legs giving one Long lick the length of her slit, Kagome's body shivered and the new sensation

"Oh God" Kagome Breathes as sesshomur drove his tongue into the depths of her womanhood, She tasted better than she smelled, sesshomaru was going crazy, he licked yup all the juices around Kagome pussy he licked up and down her until his tongue hit a small hard nub and made kagomes body arch, he loved the reaction, so he licked and sucked it, kagome tried to squirm away but Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her hips and locked them in place as he begun to suck and nibble at her clit.

"I'm going to go crazy if you keeping doing that" Kagome Yelled

But sesshomaru didn t let up, instead he shoved a finger into the depths of kagomes hot core, then another and begin shoving them in and out as fast as he could, Kagome tossed her head from side to side, Sesshomaru could feel the walls of her pussy tightening around his fingers she was getting close to Cuming for the first time, and he loved it, he sucked on her clit harder kagome arched as she came she Screamed his name.

"SSSSSEEESSSHOMARRUUUUU" Kagome Yelled, Sesshomaru didn't let up till her orgasm was over, she licked up all her juices, as he left kisses on her body as he travel back up to her lips, she kissed him, she tasted herself on his lips which turned her on oddly enough, she couldn't stand it anymore, she needed him now, she reached up to untie his Kimono but before she could even grab it, he had already began to untie and take of every piece of clothing he had on, She marveled at his naked body, fist she noticed his large arm mucels, then this chest, it was more defined than Inuyasha's, he had large but not to large pecks and a 6 pack of abs, he had a deep V-cut which excited her.

Kagome noticed, he was well groomed, tight sliver curls around... WOW... He was standing proud, his large member was hard almost to the point of pain, she traced the muscles on his chest, he couldn't wait anymore, she could marvel later, he wanted to take her now.. She leaned up for a kiss as he positioned himself between her legs. Rubbed his cock around the folds of her pussy, it was already soaking the tip of his cock, he wanted nothing more than to shove his cock in and pound the hell out of her, but he kept reminding himself she was a human and also a virgin. So as much as it pained him he must take it slow

"Are you ready" He asked in a low voice

"Yes" Kagome answered nervously "Just hurry and break it, the pain shouldn't last long"

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed kagomeas he pounded in breaking her barrier, He could smell the blood that proved she was pure. Kagome Yelled into sesshomarus mouth in pain as tears fell from her eyes, he broke the kiss and licked her tears, he let her adjust to his size, once she was ready she thrusted her hips into his motioning him to continue. He started off slow, so she could get used to his large member, kagome whined and pushed against him, she wanted more, she wanted him to pound her! He did too; He slowly picked up the pace and began to Pound kagome

"OHHHHHH SESSHOMARUUUUU" Kagome screamed as she came again he would grunt as the walls of her pussy tighten around his cock

"FUCK you re So tight" Sesshomaru spat and he kept pounding into her

"OHHHHHH, THAT'S GOOD" Kagome moaned as she ended her second Orgasm, Sesshomaru Kept pounding as kagome kept cumin, as he felt his own orgasm nearing he slowed down, kagome whinnied in the sudden changed

"Kagome" Sesshomaru asked as he slowly grinned into Kagome

"Yes love"

"Become my mate now" It was not a question

"Yes" Kagome looked at her sweaty lover "What do I need to do?" She asked out breath

"When you cum I will bite your neck, and you do the same for me when I cum, I will break the skin so you will have an easier time"

"Okay, sounds easy enough" Kagome smiled and lips once again found Sesshomarus, as he picked up the Pace again, and this time her reached down and rubbed her clit as he pounded into her pussy Kaogme cried out his name, he loved to make her scream!

Kagome could feel her orgasm come and sesshomaru could feel it, he rubbed her clit harder and pounded her faster.

"SESSHOMARU" Kagome yelled as she came, Sesshomaru quickly bit into Kagomes plus point on the left side of her neck, her pussy tighten and sesshomaru felt his end, he filled kagome with his seed as he cut the skin on his neck kagome bit into it and drank his blood, the swirl of energy wrapper around them as kagome began to change, her teeth sharpened into fangs, claws grew from her nails, her ears changed into demon ears, her hair grew in length, and purple crescent moon appeared on her forehead and purple marks showed on up on face, like Katsumi's.. Kagome screamed into sesshomaru neck in pain from the transformation, soon she blacked out from the pain, before falling sleep.

~~~~Lemon Ends~~~~

Sesshomaru Chuckled "Mate.. My Mate" Sessomaru pulled kagome into his arms and soon fell asleep with a huge grin on his face "Forever" He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was hot on Kagomes back as she awoke in the morning "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked but there was no response, she rolled over to see a note on his pillow.

The Note read:

Good Morning Love, Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke yup. Breakfast is waiting for you

You look Beautiful.

Kagome Smiled at the last word -beautiful- She stretched out in the large bed and felt a tender spot on her neck, Kagome reached up and touched the sore mark, she winced at the pain that shot through her body, she could feel a light scar on her neck 'Must be the Mating mark' Kagome thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes and stood up to make her bed, she gasped when she saw sharp claws where her clean short nails had been, kagome looked around her body to see any other changes when she looked down her long well longer hair fell like a dark curtain, she snapped up and glanced back, her long Raven Hair Reached there top of her thighs, when it used to be just in the middle of her back. She kept analyzing her body but as far as she could tell the only changes was her hair and claws.

She was cut off from her thinking when her stomach growled 'He did say breakfast was ready' Kagome looked around for clothes, she soon found them on the edge of the bed, The Kimono was Purple wither a sliver sash. She quickly put them on, quicker than she thought, she thought maybe her brain was working slowly this morning, so she just shrugged it off, and brushed her fingers through her hair

She Ran down the stairs but ran faster than she was expecting and ran into the double door falling back on to her butt 'Whoa did I run to fast and fall? Did I miss a stair and trip?... No, no I'm sure I didn't fall' she thought to herself. she stood again and opened the door, closing it softly behind her, she felt a little embarrassed for falling, so she walked carefully to the dinning room , She could here her friend talking and softly giggling, Kagome Smiled and Walked in.. The room fell silent as they stared at kagome, Sagons mouth was wide open along with Miroku and Shippo's, Rin didn't seem phased by kagomes changes.

"Good Morning" Kagome Asked with confusion

"G-Good Mornnning" Sango tired to get out

"Are you okay" Kagome asked As she took her seat

"A-Are YOU okay?" Sango asked back

"Oh" Kagome blushed beet red " Did you hear me fall down the stairs"

"No?" Rin Blinked then laughed "You fell haha"

"Yes" Kagome was turning purple from blushing so deep

"Its okay, Ive tripped a few times" Rin admitted as she handed Kagome a bowl or rice and eggs

"I'm just glad Sesshomaru or Katsumi didn't see it" Kagome was only talking to Rin Because Sango, Miroku and Shippo were still staring at Kaogme "OKAY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" Kagome Snapped at her friends

Miroku said nothing as he pointed at his own head where Kagomes Purple cersent moon was on her head.. Kagome Stared in confusion

"Have you looked are your self today?" Shippo asked

"No, I woke up and Came down here" Kagome was aggravated

"Here" Sango handed Kagome a cup of tea that would show kagome her reflection

Kagome looked down and saw it, a purple crescent moon on her forehead and purple marks on both sides of her face, She Gasped

"Well Kagome" Katsumi walked in "Come Here So I can Look At you" Katsumi Motioned kagome to stand in front of her, Kagome Cautiously stood and walked over to Katsumi. she stood a few feet in front of her new mother-in-law, Katsumi grabbed Kagome face and studied her face, While everyone else watching in amazement, Katsumi brought her right hand up to kagomes left forearm and sliced into her arm, Kagome didn't flinch from the pain which surprised her, Kagome watched it bleed for a second the began to heal, Kagome along with her friends stared in awe

"Whoa" Kagome Gasped

"Kagome are you a Hanyou now? Shippo Asked "I heard it happens when a demon and human become Mates, and you smell more like Sesshomaru now"

"No" Katsumi "Thanks to her Priestess powers and Sesshomarus great domonic power, she has turned full demon"

"What" Kagome breath

"Wait a minute! If Kagome turned demon because she mated with a demon, why haven't the other people we met with Hanyou children still human?"

"Because they didn't become mates, the just-" Katsumi was cut off

"They just had a baby instead" Kagome looked at shippo who was highly confused

"Yes well now my dear, You are now a true demon, and might I say you were a pretty Human, but you were born to be a beautiful demon." Katsumi smiled

"She was always beautiful" Sesshomaru appeared behind his mother

"Well I underestimated you, I shall admit that" Katsumi said

"So she is a demon now" Miroku asked Sesshomaru

"Yes She is a Demon with a twist" Sesshomaru stated

"What do you mean" Sango asked

"She is immune to Miko powers and so is Sesshomaru now" Katsumi comfirmed

"Really" Kagome smiled

"I must say I was worried my grandchild would be hanyou" Katsumi sighed "But now My worries are gone"

Kagome should have felt a little mad when she said the Hanyou comment but she was to involved in her new body and powers

"Do you feel Different Kagome" Shippo asked as he jumped on her shoulder

"Not really, although it explains why I hit the door this morning, I was running to fast" Everyone laughed but Katsumi she remained emotionless

"Well Since you are mated I will take my leave"

"I thought you were leaving after the ceremony" Rin asked

"That was the ceremony young one, I was here to make sure they mated, and He wasn't playing a cruel joke on his mother"

"I would never" Sesshomaru growled

"I know. Now I will leave you" Katsumi left and Sesshomaru walked her out.

"So our little kagome is now a Demon" Mrioku teased

"I don't feel different" Kagome Blushed

"But you sure look different" Shippo laughed

"Lets go explore, Rin will you take us" Kagomes asked to change the subject

"Lets go" Rin Squealed

The five Walked around the large castle, Rin showed them were everything was and how to get there, Rin showed them the garden, Kagome saw its beauty, the many different colors and sizes.

"And Look Look" Rin pointed to where 5 little demons were working "I asked Sesshoamru-sama to plant your favorite flowers Lily's"

"I see that" Kagome smiled at the slight romantic gesture

The five were still walking around as thunder clashed in the sky

"I guess we should return before the rain hits" Miroku ordered

"That would be a good idea" sango agreed

The 5 returned to the Castle just in time for dinner.

Miroku and Sango had been staying with kagome for 2 weeks now. They were going to leave but they noticed sesshomaru had been acting weird lately, every time Kagome Walked close to him, he would stare her down and growl so they deiced to wait it out, to see what he does, his actions worried sango but she knew he would never really hurt kagome.

"Shippo" Sango knocked on his door

"Come in sango" Shippo yelled

She walked in to find Shippo coloring on his bed "Can I ask you a question" sango walked over and sat on his bed

"Sure Sango"

"Your a demon, why is sesshomaru acting weird around kagome"

"I'm not sure, but Kagomes scent has change, and he could be reacting to that"

"Do you know why it as changed" Sango asked with confusion written all over her face

"Honestly I dont know" Shippo admitted

"oh Okay Well thanks anyway" Sango thanked him as she left the room

"Sorry I couldn't help you" Shippo yelled out

Sango walked back to her room but was starteled when a hand grabbed her shoulder, she spun around to see Katsumi

"Oh" Sango breathed "Its only you"

"Did I scare you, I apologize" Katsumi didn't look sorry "I just wanted to warn you"

"Warn me"

"I'm sure you have noticed Sesshomaru actions around Kagome, Surely you can be that stupid"

"I noticed he tensed up around her"

"Kagome is in heat, and its driving him crazy. tonight he should take her"

"Take her" Sango looked confused and worried

Katsumi sighed "He Will Mate with her"

"Oh" Sango blushed

"Yes"

"So wait why are you warning me" Sango asked

"Because it" Katsumi cleared her throat "Should get loud, and I don't want you to worry if you hear anything scary"

"Oh okay thank you" Sango walked back to shippos room and asked shippo to sleep in Her room tonight for a sleep over, Katsumi wasn't seen again. Sango played silly games with shippo until he passed out from playing so much, Sango tucked him in the bed between her and Miroku as the couple laid down they could hear loud growled coming from some where in the castle Miroku was about to get up but sango held him back and shook her head. The last thing Miroku needed to do was become a threat to sesshomaru. So he stayed in and tried to block out the sound of Sesshomaru's loud growling, they were almost asleep when they herd kagomes blood curdling scream that caused them both to jump up.

"Sould we go check on them"

"Katsumi said not to worry" Sango said nervously

"I know but did you hear her scream"

"Yes but she didn't scream for help"

"I guess she is a screamer" Miroku tease and sango playfully slapped him

"Oh stop that.. Come on Lets get some sleep" Sango pulled Miroku back to bed

It had been about 2 months since Kagome moved in, Sango and Mioku would come and go, Stay with kagome for a few days then go home for a few days. Kagome seemed really happy with her new home, always smiling and singing. She had become a mother to both Rin and Shippo, she was always playing with them in the garden, on occasion Sesshomaru would join in on the fun, Rin and Shippos favorite game was Hide-n-seek because there was plenty of places to hide and with kagome new enlighten nose she could follow their scent but Kagome would pretend she could find them so the game would last longer, it wouldn't be half as fun if kagome found them right away, so she would always drag it out.

One morning sango, Miroku, shippo and Rin were eating breakfast as Kagome danced in and took her seat at the end of the table

*Sniff Sniff* "Kagome?" Shippo asked

"Yes" Kagome was humming

"you scent has changed"

"What do you mean?"

"She is pregnant" Sesshomaru announced as he walked in and kissed kagome on the top of her head before he took his seat

"What?" Kagome gasped

"Have you honestly not noticed?" Sesshomaru chuckled

"No.. Not really" Kagome was honest

"YAY" Rin yelled

"Congrats you guys" Sango cheered and Kagome blushed

"Wow a baby" Shippo face fell

Kagome walked over to the sad fox demon "You will always be my first baby" Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo

"What will you name the baby" Rin asked being super excited

"I don't know yet"

"First you have to know if it is a girl or boy" Sango explained "and we wont know that till it's born"

"Then pick out a name for both" Rin giggled

"Sesshomaru and I will think about it later, and you will be the first to know rin" Kagome smiled ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few months were hard on kagome, it was like she was fine before she found out, but once she found out she was almost always throwing up, and when she wasn't throwing up she was sleeping. Sesshomaru tired to play with the children but he didn't know the games Kagome used to play with them, Shippo tired to explain the games but sesshomaru never played them like Kagome.

One day Kagome finally felt good enough to come down stairs, she was 5 months pregnant and from what she could remember from Health class, the morning sickness should only last the first trimester which is only three months, so hopefully this would end any day now, kagome was hopefully that she wouldn't get sick anymore. so she walked into the breakfast table, and found Rin and shippo playing Tic-ta-toe with Sesshomaru

"KAGOME" Shippo yelled "Are coming to play with us today?"

"And where are we going?" Kagome asked

"just to the garden" Sesshomaru answered

"I will be out there after I eat something, I'm starving" As soon as she said that a small demon named Haru walked out with rice, eggs and a pot of tea. "Thank you"

"Okay see you out there "Rin yelled as she ran out with Shippo

"I'm glad your up today, My mother is stopping by" Sesshomaru bent down and kissed the top of kagomes head

"Okay" Kagome began to eat "Haru" Kagome yelled

"Yes" Haru walked in and bowed

"Would you please Fill the bath for me, not to hot"

"Yes" Haru bowed again and walked out

Once kagome was finished eating and was sure she was going to keep it down, she slowly walked over to the bath "Haur is it ready"

"Yes my lady"

"Thank you" Kagome waited until the small demon left so she could get undressed, she stepped into the water, it was cool, which is what she wanted, since she had been pregnant, her body temperature was close to 108 but it was normal to a demon to run high temps during pregnancy, a normal human would be put in a hospital, or even lose the baby. but not for a demon. Kagome sat in the water for a moment before washing her skin, and then her hair. when the water turned to cold to sit in she finally got out

"Haru, where are my clothes?"

"Right here" but it wasn't Haur voice

"Katsumi?" Kagome guessed

"I thought I smelled a pregnant women, I'm glad it was you" She chuckled but did not smile

"Thank you I guess" Kagome never like her mother-in-laws jokes

"Here you go" Katsumi handed kagome a white kimono with pink lilys on it with a pink sash

"Where?"

"I made it for you, it will stretch with you stomach as my grandpup grows, My Son told Me lily was your favorite flower"

"Thank you so much" Kagome started to cry, and put on the new Kimono

"Don't you just hate the moodiness of pregnancy" Katsumi chuckled

"Up until today I couldn't get out of bed unless it was to throw up"

"Why do you think I choose today to see you, you are exactly 5 months which means your horrible sickness is now over with"

"Don't Joke with me"

"I wouldn't joke about this Kagome" Katsumi scolded

"Thank kami that is over" kagomes smiled as she tired her hair up in to a loose bun

"Now that you are dressed, lets go find the others" Katsumi lead kagome outside to the garden were sesshomaru was playing duck-duck-goose

"What have you done with my son" Katsumi yelled to Sesshomaru

"I guess this is what happens when you have kids" he yelled back

"I never did that with you" Katsumi responded

'And look how he turned out' Kagome thought quietly to herself

"How are you mother" Sesshomaru asked

"Fine"

"And you Kagome"

"Much better, Katsumi-sama told me my sickness is over"

"Can you play with us again?" Shippo asked

"I don't see why not" Kagome looked at Katsumi who nodded in agreement

"Yay" Both children yelled

For the rest of the day kagome played with the two kids, she played all the children's favoitre games all day, Katsumi watched curiously, Shippo bravely asked if she wanted to joy but as we all guess she decline.

"Time for dinner" Jaken Yelled

"Everyone one inside" sesshomaru ordered "Go clean up"

Once the kids and kagome washed there hands, they walked into the dinning room, took there seats and since Katsumi was there Kagome had to sit next to Sesshomaru. once everyone was sitting and eating Katsumi asked the first question breaking the silents

"Have you thought of a name Kagome?"

Kagome cleared her throat "Well, If it is a boy Akihiko and if it is a girl Sakura"

"What do the names mean?" Rin asked

"Akihiko means Bright Prince.. and Sakura means Cherry blossom" Kagome answerd

"Beautiful" Shippo added

"Thank you"

"Well Not what I would pick but its not my child to name" Katsumi Sighed "But I do Approve"

"Thank you" Kagome spat through her teeth

"Oh dear it seems I have upset you again" Katsumi didn't look sorry

"Your son picked out the names" Kagome spat again

"Oh did he now?" Katsumi seemed surprised

"Yes, I did" Sesshoamru said coldly

"I see, well then congrats to you both" She sighed

After dinner was over katsumi left, kagome dragged Rin and Shippo to bed, they fully disagreed, but after a few moments over arguing kagome won and they went to bed, she tucked them both in and kissed them goodnight.. Kagome was tired herself so she slowly walked back to her room, were Sesshomaru was waiting in front of her door

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked in confusion

"Just helping my lovely Mate to bed" Sesshomaru swiftly picked up kagome and dashed up the stairs, she giggled softly

Sango decided to stay close to Kagome during her last month of pregnancy, sango just had a baby of her own Kazuo and could now move around, since there were no men allowed in the birthing room, kagome would have to make due with Sango and Rin with her, but Katsumi told kagome that demon birth was different than a human birth, in some ways it was easier and in other ways it would be harder and kagome was prepared.

Kagome was soaking in the cool bath water when sango knocked "Kagome"

"Yes"

"Someone is here to see you"

"Okay, I'm covered by the water"

"Hello Kagome"

Kagome knew who it was before she walked in, kagome knew the scent

"Hello Katsumi"

"How are you felling"

"Hot Honestly"

"The time is nearing, your body temperature will rise as the birthing day comes near, Let me ask you somthing"

"What"

"Who will be in your birthing room"

"Sango and Rin, you know that" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Inexperience don't you think"

"It's the best I can do, and I trust Sango"

"I don't" Katsumi spat "Which is why I would like to be in there, if you'll let me"

Kagome looked at her in confusion "You want to be with me when I give birth"

"Thats what I just said" Katsumi sighed

"I would be honored if you were with me"

"Good I shall bring somethings over with me, of course I'll be staying till the baby is born"

"Oh okay" Kagome didn't like the idea of Katsumi staying any longer than she had to but its an extra hand in the birthing room, and since her own mother couldnt be there It was nice for Katsumi to be there.

"Kagome"

"Yes" Sango

"did Katsumi leave?"

"Yes, I don't scence her anymore why?"

"Do you not trust me with your baby?" Sangos face fell

"Of course I do Sango, I trust you, I mean after all you just had a beautiful healthy baby boy, but its another set of hands to help"

"Oh"

"Katsumi said a demon birth was different than a human birth"

"I guess that's true"

"Sango... I hear your son crying"

"I love your ears" Sango smiled Sango left the room and caught up to Miroku who was headed that way, Kagome listen in to their conversation

"There you are" Mrioku yelled

"Kagome told me he was crying"

"I think he is hungry" Miroku guessed

"I'll feed him" Sango kiss miroku and walked the baby into her room to feed him, and Miroku sighed a relief sigh

Kagome giggled.

Kagome was out in the Garden when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, but figured it was just the baby kicking so she went back to playing in the flowers when another sharp pain hit, she grabbed the near by bench for support until the pain passed, she gasped for air

"Damn that hurt" Kagome gasped "Please Don't hurt momma"

Since the pain didn't come back, kagome decided it was just a hard kick.. Kagome went back to the flowers as she felt a warm liquid falling down her legs, at first she panicked

"SESSHOMARU" Kagome yelled, and he was next to her in a flash

"Whats wrong love" He was also starting to panick as kagome screamed

"It... H-Hurts" Kagome was in pain as tear fell down her cheek, Sesshomaru quickly picked up kagome and ran her to the birthing room, laid her on the bed, Katsumi was already there with warm water, Sango was running up the stairs to the birthing room but sesshomaru thought it was to slow so he picked her up and carried Sango the rest of the way.

"Thanks" Sango breathed as he shoved her in the large room

"Its time Sango dear" Katsumi spoke as Kagome screamed 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome Screamed as Sango and Katsumi readied for the newborn pup

"What s going on?" Shippo asked trying to enter the room

"DON'T" Sesshomaru yelled and grabbed the fox child by the tail

"WHY?"

"She is giving birth" Sesshomaru explained

"So?"

"Men can't be in there"

"I'm not a man"

"NO BOYS" Sesshomaru growled and dropped the child

"Fine" Shippo Crossed his arms and pouted

Miroku and Rin were running down the hall way to the room

"How is she?" Rin asked

"Just started" Sesshomaru answered with his eyes closed

"Okay, Rin slid the door wide enough to slide in, and closed it behind her, The smell of blood and tears hit Sesshomarus nose like a ton of bricks

"Why does she get to go in?"

"Because she isn't a boy" Sesshoamru was losing his temper with the child "Where is your son Miroku"

"Asleep Haru and jaken are watching him"

"Good"

"Don't worry, it will be over soon" Miroku smiled but Sesshomaru just stared him down "Bad way to put it I guess" Kagome Screamed again so loud that Miroku had to cover his ears

Sesshomaru started to pace the hallway listing in on the women, mostly he heard kagomes screams, and sango desperate trying to keep her clam, Finally he heard is mother telling kagome to push, Sesshomaru stopped and listen harder.

"Now Kagome Push" Katsumi ordered as kagome screamed, and Sesshomaru hear the sound of skin tearing.

"You re doing great kagome" Sango said in a nervous voice, which caused Sesshomaru heart to race

"Rin, hand me the blanket, Push Kagome" Katsumi ordered in a stern voice "One more" Kagome Let out one last high pitch scream, Sesshomaru could hear a rush of fluids hit the floor and the smell of blood seeping through the door.

"Akihiko" Katsumi breathed, Sesshomaru started to worry about his Mate and pup because the room went quite.

"Hand me my baby" Kagome Breathed and katsumi did just that "He is so beautiful" kagome began to cry, and the baby began to scream.

"Let s finish cleaning up then the boys can come in" Katsumi orderd

After a few minutes Katsumi let Rin open the door, Sesshomaru and Shippo walked in..

"Wow" Shippo gasped

"Here" A tired and sweaty Kagome Handed The Pup to Sesshomaru, he took the newborn in his arms, and looked down upon it, He had Sliver hair like Sesshomaru but black on the tips, the color of kagomes, His eyes were the same golden color as his daddy's, he also had a purple crescent moon on his forehead with two strips on both sides of his face just like his father s face.

"He is Beautiful" Katsumi praised "Looks just like you" she smiled then brushed sesshomarus bangs back then left the room.

Sesshomaru Looked back at his wife who had fallen asleep from the hard labor

"Good night Sesshomaru" Sango bowed and walked out of the room

"See you tomorrow" Rin Waved and pulled shippo out with her

Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off his son for the rest of the night; thankfully Akihiko slept the whole night and let his mother rest. As the sun peaked through the window of the room it woke up kagome

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a rough voice

"Right here"

"Where is Akihiko?" Kagome looked around but everything was blurry like a film was on her eyes

"In my arms"

"Why is he so quite?" Kagome started to panic

"He is asleep" He answered

Kagome laughed "The only new born in the world to sleep the whole night... He takes after you"

"That he does" Sesshomaru smiled "How do you fell?"

"Better actually, Thanks to being a demon my wounds healed fast" Kagome tried to sit up but two hands pushed her back down

"You must stay still the rest of the day, tomorrow you may get up" Katsumi Ordered, Kagome wondered why she didn't smell her early

"When did you get here?"

"Your scenes have dulled, that is to be expected, by tomorrow you'll be back to normal"

"Okay" Kagome spat as the baby woke up

"No doubt he is hungry" sesshomaru handed kagome the baby

"Nursing?"

"Yes" Katsumi answered as sesshomaru left the room

Kagome let Akihiko feed, and soon fell asleep with him , throughout the day kagome was seen by all her friends, they all had the same comment "Looks just like Sesshomaru" Kagome knew this but the child still had some of her in him, the black tips proved that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It had been 3 months since Akihiko was born, and he was leaning fast, thanks to being a demon he was crawling all over the place, but sesshomaru was always 2 feet behind his son, kagome did feel a little left out, she really only got to see her son when he needed food or to be changed, but she let sesshomaru have his fun for now, because she knew in a few years she would be the awesome mother who knew how to play games that daddy didn't, so she would have to be patience.

At 6 months Akihiko was walking and chasing Shippo around, Kagome asked shippo to let Akihiko catch him a few times, so Akihiko wouldn't feel like a failure, which shippo was happy to do. sango stopped coming to visit because Kazuo was to small to ride on Kiarar and couldn't handle the trip. Kagome understood but missed her best friend. Miroku would stop by to say hello and update kagome on Sango, and the same for sango.

At 1 year Akihiko was talking beautifully and starting to read, thanks to sesshomaru and Katsumis lessons, kagome was amazed by his fast learning. She would become sad at times thinking her baby was growing up to fast. But she knew at any point she wanted she could have another one, Shippo was still playing 'Catch the fox' with Akihiko, shippo loved to keep the baby happy.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been five years since kagome had left the Village, Akihiko was now five and sesshomaru promised not only Akihiko but kagome and shippo too that he would take them swimming for Akihiko birthday, Not only was he learned how to swim he was getting to go play with other kids his age, which he was really excited about it, shippo was fun but got old after a while

"Are we really going tomorrow daddy?" Akihiko asked sesshomaru

"I promised didn't I?" Sesshomaru tickled his son, then tucked him in

"Just making sure, where is mommy?"

"She is with grandma, making clothes for you" He answerd

Since Sesshomaru was playing with Akihiko pretty much every day all day, it gave kagome time to learn some new things herself, Katsumi taught her how to make clothes, Kagome made all of Akihiko clothes, she modeled them after Inuyasha's and sesshomaru s clothes, she designed them after sesshomaru's red and white but styled them like Inuyasha's firerat robe which sesshomaru did not like. But kagome talked him into it. But right now kagome was working hard to make bathing suits for everyone, including sesshomaru if he decided to come in with them, but she had a feeling he wouldn't

She made swim trunks for Akihiko, shippo, Kazuo and Miroku, she made a one piece bathing suit for rin, and a extra one piece of sango in case she didn't like the two piece kagome made for the both of them... Kagome as finishing up Akihiko swimming trunks, his was the last one to be done.

"And done" Kagome cheered

"I still don't understand this" Kastsumi picked up rins suit

"It will be much better to play in" Kagome smiled

"And they come from your time?" Katsumi asked... Kagome told Katsumi all about the well, jewel shards, naraku, and the 500 year difference. Since she had free time from the pup

"Yes everyone wears them" Kagome admited

"Okay" Katsumi didn't like them, Kagome rolled her eyes

"Akihiko is in bed" Sesshomaru walked in

"Good, I think I'm ready as well" Kagome stood and stretched

"And I think it s time I left"

"I shall walk you out"

Katsumi rose her hand No Need, I know the way"

Sesshomaru watched as his mother left, he turned back to kagome who was walking away with an arm full of clothes

"Were are you going" Sesshomaru called after her

"Well I'm going to put these up then... go to our room, get naked... and... well next move is yours" Kagome winked and sesshomaru growled.. Kagome squeaked then ran off with demonic speed, sesshomaru chuckled then chased after her

Kagome giggled as he caught her and dragged her upstairs

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~`

"LET S GO... LET S GO... MOM DAD WAKE UP!"Akihiko was jumping on the bed

"He is your son" Kagome growled

"Before sun up he is yours" Sesshomaru growled back into her neck

"One little monkey jumping on the bed" kagome sang

"One fell off and bumped his head" Akihiko stopped jumping and sat down

"That's a good boy" Kagome praised

"Let s go"

"Akihiko the sun isn't even out" Sesshomaru growled into kagome s hair

"But dad"

"No buts" Sesshomaru pointed to the door

"Fine" Akihiko jumped down "Can I at least play with shippo in the garden?"

"Yes but take Jaken with you" Sesshomaru ordered

"Yay, Lets go Shippo" Akihiko yelled down the stairs

A few hours later the sun was up and Kagome and Sesshomaru were eating breakfast

"Good morning" Akihiko and shippo yelled as they ran in

"Where is Rin?" Kagome asked

"Still asleep I guess" Shippo told taking his seat

"I'll go get her" Kagome walked to Rins room to get her up, Rin was 18 now and stubborn as ever

"Rin... Rin lets go"

"Why?"

"Because its Akihiko birthday and we are going to down to go swimming, don't you wanna go"

"Well Yes"

"okay then let s go" Kagome tickled rin

"Stop... Stop it Kagome" Rin laughed

"Come one" Kagome pulled Rin up

"Okay"

As the two girls walked down the stairs kagome could hear the boys fighting over there swimming suites.

"Boy's Boy's" Kagome walked in to settle the fight "The Red one is Akihiko and the blue one is Shippos"

"I told you" Akihiko yelled

"No you said this was yours" Shippo yelled back and stuck his tongue out

"Enough" Sesshoamru ordered

"Yes both boys sat down

"Rin this is yours" She handed rin a purple one piece bathing suite

"Thank you" Rin took it

"Now after breakfast I want you to put your bathing suits UNDER your Kimonos" Kagome ordered "Am I clear"

"Yes" the three answered

"Good"

After breakfast the three waited by the front door from Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"COME ON MOM" Akihiko yelled knowing she could hear him

"Hold your horses" She yelled back

Kagome finally reached the door wearing a pink and black Kimono and picked up Akihiko in to her arms "are you ready?" she asked, Akihiko nodded and kagome tossed him into sesshoamru awaiting arms "You take him, I'll take the others"

"Okay" Sesshomaru kiss kagome on the lips and walked out the door.

Kagome whistled for Ah-un, and climbed on his back along with Rin and Shippo on her shoulder "keep my baby safe! I ll see you at the bottom, Lets go Ah-un" And he took off in a straight nose dive down, Rin was holding on tight and shippo was screaming, while kagome laughed, They reached the bottom in no time. Kagome knew the perfect place to swim, it was a big lake, not far from the village so sango and Miroku could easily find them, without having to go to far.. Sesshomaru beat kagome there of course

"I think I win" sesshomaru stepped over to help his mate off the two headed beast

"This time" Kagome teased and kiss him on the nose

" I smell Sango and Miroku" Akihiko yelled and took off into the woods

" I got him" Kagome jogged after him, she knew his scent and knew he wouldn't get far away

"Kazuo" Akihiko yelled as he tackled his friend to the ground, and Kazuo yelled in surprised

Akihiko was on top of Kazuo in the village

"HEYYYYY" A loud voice with claws extended towards Akihiko came running, and kagome panicked

Akihiko dodged the first blow luckily "MOMMMMMMM!" Akihiko cried as the man tired to attack again

"INUYASHA!" Kagome came running at full speed toward the hanyou, her claws extended, she made contact with inuyasha before he could lay one claw on her pup, she tackled him to the ground, jumped back and stood protectively over her pup

"You want a fight demon" Inuyasha didn't realize it was kagome her scent had changed and at first glance she wasn't the kagome he remembered

"Bring it" Kagome spat

"DIE" Inuyasha ran towards kagome claws ready

Kagome dodged inuyasha with ease and scooped up the two boys out of the way and ran them to a safe distance "Stay Here" She ordered

"Hey you the fight is over here" inuyasha spat

"I'll be right with you" Kagome turned to charge at inuyasha, Akihiko didn't know what was going on but he knew his dad could help so Akihiko ran off towards his father

"DADDY HELP MOM IS IN TROUBLE" Akihiko yelled to the top of his lungs and sesshomaru heard him

Sesshomaru ran at full speed towards his son, but past him to his mate who was to his surprise fighting Inuyasha and kicking his ass, Inuyahsa was bleeding in several places while kagome didn't have a scratch on her but Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha reaching for his sword, sesshomaru ran to inuyasha to grab his hand before he could draw out the sword, but before Sesshomaru could reach him kagome yelled

"SIT"

And inuyasha hit the ground, before sesshomaru could reach him, Inuyasha looked up and saw Sesshomarus foot

"Sesshomaru? What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha spat

"SIT" Kagome yelled again as Inuyasha hit the dirt

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled without realizing it

"Yes" she said in a soft voice walking towards him

Inuyasha blinked a few times "Kagome?" He asked again

"Yes" She was standing behind sesshomaru now

Inuyasha wasn't stupid he could tell kagome mated with sesshoamru."Kagome, what happened to you?" he asked in a small voice

"What are you talking about" Kagome played with him

"Your face, your smell, everything" Inuyasha gasped

"After I left you I found sesshomaru, we dated for a while then mated" Kagome smiled "Had a beautiful pup, you know the one you attack" Kagome scolded

"Attack?" Inuyasha was stunned

"Akihiko come here, it s okay now" Kagome yelled and the little boy peaked behind the trees "Come here honey and met your uncle" The child ran as fast as he could to his mother s arms "Akihiko this is Inuyasha, your uncle. Is it prettier without all the cuts your mother gave him" Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru growled

"Wait, what, when?" Inuyasha stood in shock

"Inuyasha, Kagome and I have been mated now for five years, this is our pup Akihiko today is his fifth birthday"

"Where have you been, I thought you were dead, I mean I would get a small amount of your scent in the wind as is blew" Inuyashas face fell

"I have been living with Sesshomaru"

"Oh" inuyasha looked at the dirt

"Why did you attack me" Akihiko asked as he peaked out of kagome hair

"I am sorry, I didn't know who you were, I only smelled Demons, and when I saw you playing with Kazuo I thought you were attacking him"

"I would never hurt Kazuo" Akihiko pleaded

"He knows that now" Kagome comforted her son "Say why didn't you know it was me?"

"Well you have changed so much, and I have seen you in what five-six years? And you smell the same but different"

"The same but different?" Akihiko asked Momma s always smelled like this

"Yes she have the same under scent I remember but it is over powered by the demon scent like sesshoamru" Inuyasha told "Now answer me this, how the hell are you a full demon?"

"Apparently with my miko powers and sesshoamru great demon powers, the power mixed and presto I'm a full fledged demon" Kagome told him with a smile

"Well I'm jealous" Inuyahsa admitted

"Well Inuyasha we are here to go swimming, would you like you join us"

"I don't know, Ive kinda killed the mood already haven't I"

"Non since, Come with us" Sesshomaru pulled his son from kagomes arms

"And look at you, where is my cold heart half brother?" Inuyasha teased

"Kagome has changed me in many ways" Sesshomaru looked at his wife and smiled, kagome blushed

"Come now, let go celebrate Akihiko fifth birthday" Kagome pushed the two inu-demons toward the water "Oh I forgot Sango and Miroku"

"I'm sure kazuo has already ran home and told them what happen and they should be here any second now, course Sango can't run fast with her belly"

"WHAT" Kagome Yelled

"Yeah she is 3 months pregnant"

"Why wasn't I told" Kagomes face fell"

"You haven't been around" Inuyasha barked

"Miroku and Sango know where we live" Kagome still yelling

"Really?... Well... Why don't I know" Inuyasha yelled back

"Because kikyo would never let you out of her sight to come see us, and I don't want that husk of a women in my house" Sesshomaru barked "and you will refane from yelling at kagome"

"Kikyo left me 3 years ago" Inuyasha face fell then died

"What?" Kagome blinked

Inuyasha dug in his pockets to find the note she left him "She put a spell on me so I wouldn t be able to find her" Inuyasha handed Kagome the note

"Dear Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I can't live with a hanyou anymore, we are not the same people we once were, don't come find me... I don t want you anymore" Kikyo

"Wow, I am so sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said with tears in her eyes

"Eh its fine" Inuyasha built a wall again

"Well Please come spend the day with us" Kagome pulled his hand "Are you ready Akihiko?"

"I ve been ready" Akihiko bounced in his father s arm

When they reached the water shippo and rin were waiting for the group to come, Sango and Miroku were there too, no doubt Kazou told them what happen because they weren't surprised to see Inuyasha walking with kagome and sesshoamru.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Kagome yelled at sango

"I know, I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you" Sango blushed

"Well Surprise" Kagome laughed

"MOMMY I WANT TO SWIM" Akihiko yelled impatiently

"Okay honey, let me change"

"Fine" the pup crossed his arms and his father chuckled

Kagome walked behind the trees and changed into her yellow bikini. She strutted out to see if sesshomaru would noticed and boy he did, he half growled and half moaned, Inuyasha looked in amazement at kagome, she looked beautiful, her long legs were beautiful, she had a soft but muscular stomach, her breast were still perfectly round and perky, conceding she had a baby, her hair was like silk as it fell down her back reaching her thighs. Shippo hit inuyasha to snap him out of his dream state before sesshomaru killed him for ogling at his mate, Inuyasha hugged shippo, it had been 5 years since inuyasha had seen his punching bag.

"What is that" Sesshomaru growled walking up to his mate

"A bathing suite" Kagome giggled as she kissed him on his head and pulled her son from his arms. "Ready" Akihiko had already stripped his Kimono into his swimming trunks

"I feel funny

you won t in a while" Kagome ran towards the water "Hold your breath" and jumped in to the warm water with Akihiko screaming the whole way until he hit the water

"MOM!" Akihiko yelled Shaking in the water kagome just laughed

"Come on everyone the waters amazing" Kagome yelled, Then shippo stripped and so did Rin, they both did cannon balls in the deep end, Miroku walked slowly with his wife sango in the water, while sesshoamru and Inuyasha sat and watched

"Why are you going in" Inuyasha asked sesshoamru

I don t want to get my hair wet" Sesshomaru laughed "Why aren't you?"

"Don't to get my kimono wet"

"There is a spare pair of trunks" Kagome yelled

"Damn her hearing" Inuyasha spat

"I heard that" Kagome laughed as she was teaching Akihiko how to swim

"Fine" Inuyasha spat as he went behind a tree to change, he wasted no time running in to the water to hide his half naked body

"Here" Kagome tossed Akihiko at inuyasha

"Hey" Inuyasha yelled never holding a child "Where are you going"

"don t let him drowned" Kagome Sawn back to shore and grabbed Sessshoamrus hand "Come" Kagome towed him in to the woods

"Where is mommy going?" Akihiko asked with a death grip on Inuyasha neck

"My bet is a sudden urge" Mrioku teased

~*SLAP*~

"No in front of the kids please" Sango spat and inuyasha growled

After about 30 minutes sesshomaru and Kagome came back with a smile oh both of their faces holding hands

"Told you" Miroku said pushing his luck

"MOMMY... DADDY" Akihiko yelled "Watch this" Akihiko showed his parents how he could swim without help now "Inuahsa showed me"

"that s amazing" Kagome jumped in the water to grab her son "I'm so proud" She spun her around

"Kagome throw me" Shippo yelled feeling left out no doubt

"Okay" Inuyasha held out of Akihiko, kagome picked up the fox demon and tossed him up as high as she could and into the water, keeping an eye on him to make sure he came back up, she would often forget she was a strong demon be a little to rough, but before she freaked out, shippo came up with a smile

"WOO" Shippo cheered and kagome laughed but soon stopped when two hands grabbed her hips. Picked her up and tossed her high like she had done to Shippo

"daddy" She heard as she left the ground, kagome knew Sesshoamru tossed her before Akihiko yelled to him, so she flipped in the air twice before curling up into a ball and hitting the water, she came up to the sound of clapping

"How did you do that" Rin yelled

"I'll teach you one day, but for now "Everyone get out of the water and get dressed"

"But mom" Akihiko whined

"Oh? do you not want you birthday present?" Kagome turned around waiting for the child to scream he wanted it

"WAIT, Okay I'm getting out" Akihiko jumped out of Inuyasha arms and ran to his clothes as kagome smiled

"Where are we going?" Rin asked while putting on her own clothes over her swim suit

"To the village"

"But nothing is there?" Kazou protested

"That s where your wrong" sesshomaru smiled pulling Kagome out of the water

The group walked to the village Akihiko in kagome s arms, sesshomarus arm around her waist, Inuyasha on the other side of Kagome. Rin was riding on Shippos back; Sango and Miroku were holding Kazou hands.

"WOW" the children gasped there next to sangos hut was a long table with a feast for a king, Akihiko was a prince after all

"When did you do this" sango asked

"When we suddenly ran out earlier" Kagome explained

"TOLD YOU" sango slapped Miroku

"That s a lot of food" Inuyasha drooled

"Akihiko get first pick" Kagome put him on the ground, pick whatever you want, and pick as much as you want"

"Kagome" Sango whispered When Akihiko ran to the table "This is way too much food, what s going to happen to the rest?"

"The rest is going to the village" Kagome smiled "I'm sure there will be plenty to feed the village

"Thank you Kagome" Sango hugged her

"Of course" Kagome let go "Akihiko have you got what you wanted" Looked back at her son who had more than a mouth full of food he could only nod

"Slow down child" a females voice rang from behind the group

"Katsumi-sama" everyone bowed except Inuyasha who was confused

"Ah you must be inuyasha"

"And you are wench"

"SIT, SIT, SIT" Kagome yelled

"Kagome what the hell" Inuyasha said once the spell wore off

"Wonderful trick, beads of subjection I see" Katsumi spat

"Inuyahsa this is my mother Katsumi" Sesshoamru spat at his baka half brother

"Ah the creator of the cold one" Inuyasha smirked

"Inuyasha, dear boy, you look just like your mother, except your hair and eyes are your fathers"

"Thanks I guess"

"Well I just came down to wish my Gandpup happy birthday" Katsumi dug in her sleeve "Here this was your grandfathers" She handed him a necklace with a wooden carved dog howling at the sky "He made it when your father was born"

"Why haven't I seen this before" Sesshomaru asked

"You father must have forgotten" Katsumi sighed "Oh well now it s yours Akihiko"

"Thank you" Akihiko hugged his Grandmothers knee

"I shall be going now"

"Don't you want to stay and eat?" Inuyasha asked trying to be nice

"I don't eat human food" Katsumi spat then disappeared

"Fine more from me" Inuyasha spat back at her

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned

"What, I'm going to let the kids go first" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"You better" Kagome snapped

"But I thought-" Shippo started but kagome cut him off

"Just go" Kagome pushed him, usually the alphas ate first but kagome wanted the kids to go first this time

After all the kids had finished eating, the adults ate, they all talked about the last 5 years, the good and bad things that had happened to the group over the years, the kids soon feel asleep from the long day they had, kagome picked up Akihiko and handed him to Sesshomaru who flew him home , kagome woke up Rin and Shippo, and asked them if they were staying or going, both kids said they wanted to stay because they were to tired to hold on, so kagome asked Sango if they wouldn't mind watching them tonight and she would be back in the morning for them, sango agreed to, kagome said her goodbyes and rode Ah-Un home, when she arrived Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.. she looked in Akihiko room, but he was alone sleeping softly, Kagome closed her eyes as a soft wind blew around her, Sesshoamrus scent filled her nose along with the smell of lily s

"Sesshoamru" kagome turned around but he wasn't there, kagome looked down and saw a lily laying on the ground inches away from her bare feet, kagome picked it up as another wind blew by her, she open her eyes to another lily a few feet away next to the corner, she walked over and picked it up, looked around the corner and smiled, in front of her was a long line of lily s, she followed the lily s to her bedroom, she quickly ran up the stair, to find sesshoamru standing on the balcony without a shirt, kagome never got used to the sight of her mates body, sesshoamru could smell her arousal as she walked closer.

"Hello love" She spoke as she wrapper her arms around sesshoamru and kissed his back between shoulder blads, he shuddered as her lips touched his back.

"Have a good day?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned to see his mates face

"Yes, it seems Akihiko had a wonderful time as well" Kagome smiled

"Good" Sesshomaru bent down to kiss kagome, she stood on her tip toes to meet him for the kiss as they kiss sesshomaru could smell her arousal grow, he growled in her mouth

"You smell so good" He mumbled kissing down her neck

!LEMON!

"Hmm" was all she said as he picked her up and pushed her on the bed. Uniting her Kimono to revile the yellow bathing suit, He growled as he but the thin fabric, Kagome was about to yell at him , she spent a long time making it, but his lips captured hers before she could say anything. He quickly moved the fabric out of the way leaving her completely naked underneath him. He kissed down her body until he reacted her breast, genital he massaged the breast with his hands as he kissed back up her neck to capture her mouth for a passionate kiss, sesshomaru caught the spike in her arousal, he stopped kissing her and took a nipple in his mouth as he sucked and nibbled on her, she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and entangled her fingers in his hair to push him closer.

Sesshomaru let go of her right breast and slowly traced his claw down her body until he reached her soft curls already covered in her sweet nectar, he wanted nothing more than to forget the foreplay but he loved to watch her squirm under him. That turned him on more than anything, he let go of her nipple and slowly kissed, licked and nibbled down her stomach, kagome growled that the sweet punishment . Sesshomaru was almost to her sweet core but he moved up to her thighs and began to kiss and lick them down to her core but her stopped right before and moved to the other thigh, giving the same treatment, stopping just before her core. Kagome growled but thought two can play at this game she smirked, as Sesshomaru was about to taste her sweet nectar, Kagome rose up and flipped him on to his back.

Sesshomaru growled, as kagome straddled hid hips, softly riding him, he clawed at her thighs, kagome leaned over and kissed his jaw and down his neck, stopping to lick his mating mark she gave him, she sat up to untie his Kimono as slowly as she could, but sesshomaru lost what little patients he had on teasing kagome, and she knew it. Sesshomaru fast as lighting untied and took off his clothes barely moving Kagome off him; she could feel his member twitch under her hips.

Kagome wanted to tease him more, so she began to rub his cock coating him in her juices, Kagome watched as his eyed bleed red. Kagome leaned over and softly bit his chest, kagome was rewarded with a low growled, kagome smiled as she kiss down his stomach moving off his hard member. She traced his V-cut with her tongue, Sesshomaru trusted his hip up, but kagome pushed them back down, shaking her head in disapproval. She went back down and blew on his member as she clawed down his sides starting under his arms stopping at his hips, He growled louder and clenched his hands in to tight fist, she smirked seeing she had teased him enough she licked the top of his member , he trusted up. Kagome slid her mouth over his head, swirling her tongue around before taking it all. Sesshomaru watched as kagomes head bobbled up and down, occasionally stopping to swirl her tongue around his tip and giving long slow licks the length of his shaft.

Sesshomaru had enough of this; He grabbed kagomes shoulders and pulled her up causing his member to plop out of her mouth. He twisted her so she was laying on her stomach, she immediately rose to her hand and knees, presenting herself to the demon lord, she looked of her shoulder to see sesshomaru standing growling in passion at her, she licked her lips and that was it, he grabbed her hips and slammed her on to his member, and began to pound with demon speed into her, kagome screamed and moaned in response.

You like that don t you bitch? Sesshomaru growled in a deep voice

YES! Kagome screamed

Who is the only one to make you cum like this? his voice sent shivers down her spine, she could feel the tight coil in her lower stomach, Kagome couldn t answer his question all she did was moan TELL ME He grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled causing her head to snap back

YOU ARE! She yelled as she felt her orgasm hit, she screamed his name. Sesshomaru fought not to cum right then.

Damn right he kept slamming in to kagome, orgasm after orgasm hit and hit hard. Sesshomaru was fighting hard not to cum but when her last orgasm hit he felt his end, he moaned her name as he poured his seed in to her waiting womb, both orgasm felt like they last an eternity! When both finished Kagome fell face first in to the bed and sesshomaru rolled off and laid next to her breathing heavily. I love you kagome

She lifted her head and looked at him I love you too Sesshomaru Kagome leaned over and kissed him. Kagome giggled when she felt his member stand up again Ready for round two? she rubbed his stiil wet member

Always He grabbed her waist, rolled over and pinned her under him and he began to kiss her again. Kagome moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him in closer.

!LEMON ENDED!

It had been five months since Akihiko birthday party, Kagome was pregnant with twins, and she figured it was twins because her stomach was twice the size that it had been with Akihiko. Inuyasha visited more often but not to see kagome, but to see Rin, he had slowly began fall in love with her, sesshoamru had no problem with it but Kagome had always seen Rin as her little sister.

One day Kagome was playing in the garden with Akihiko when shippo asked the dreaded question.

"What are the names gonna be?" Shippo asked

Kagome sighed "Sayuri and Sakura for the girls and for the boys Takao and Takeo"

"What do they mean mommy?" Akihiko asked as he planted a flowed

"What does your name mean" kagome touched his nose with her nose

"Bright Prince" Akihiko said with confidence

"Right, well Saturi means Lily and Sakura means cherry blossom, Sakura would have been your name if you were a girl" Kagome laughed

"Mom" Akihiko face turned red "What do the boys names mean"

"Takao Means hero and Takeo means Warrior"

"Why do they get cool names" Akihiko complained

"You all have cool names" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Now let s get cleaned up for lunch" Kagome stood and took the boys hands and walked inside where everyone was waiting to eat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey sesshomaru" Inuyasha called out at his brother

"Yes" Sesshomaru called from upstairs

"So how did it go?" Inuyasha asked as he walked upstairs with Rin to where his brother was

"Excellent, We now have 2 girls Sayuri and Sakura" Sesshomaru smiled

"Care to show me?" Inuyahsa asked

"Follow me" Sesshomaru walked to the birthing room "Kagome Inuyasha is here to see the girls"

"Come in" Kagome answerd in a tired voice

Inuyasha could still smell the blood and other fluids it made his nose wrinkle, he walked in to see kagome sitting up against the wall with one baby in her arms and one in Shippo s.

"Here" Kagome lifted one to Inuyahsa "This is Sayuri"

"How can you tell the difference?" Inuyasha asked looking at the two day old pup

"Wait till you see Sakura you'll see the difference" kagome laughed

Inuyasha looked at the baby in his arms she had dark hair like Kagome with sliver tips and golden eyes like sesshomaru, she of course had the purple crescent moon, with one strip on both sides of her face that was apparently passed down in the Sesshoamru family "Okay let s see the other one" handing Sayuri to Sesshomaru

Shippo handed Inuyasha Sakura "Whoa" In his arms now was a sliver haired baby with kagome s dark chocolate eyes; a purple crescent moon was a giving but no purple strips on her cheeks.

"I told you"

"Are you sure they are twins"

"Well they were both in my womb for 9 months, they were born 5 minutes apart and also born on the same day soooo yeah" Kagome laughed as sesshomaru took as seat next to her. 


	8. Chapter 8

~THIS IS JUST A SOMETHING I DECIDED TO ADD... HOPE YOU ENJOY~

Kagome had been mated with sesshoamru for over 500 years, like sesshoamru warned her in the beginning she watched her friends age and soon die, Sango died at age 76 and miroku died 2 months later at age 78. It was heart breaking to bury her dear friends. it was heart breaking to watch sango's children follow in her foot steps in death, Kagome kept sango spirit alive by telling sangos blood line her demon slayer stories. Sango and Miroku had 7 children 3 become monks and Priestess the other 4 become demon slayers.

Inuyasha and Rin Mated and now have 14 children, all Hanyou, for the first 200 years Inuyasha and Rin Lived Sesshoamru and Kagome but when it became crowed well crowed to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Rin Moved out to a castle of their own thanks to Sesshomaru.

Kagome and Sesshomaru have a total of 27 children, and she was pregnant with her 28th. They were now living in Tokyo back in Kagomes time keeping a low profile (2009) Kagome desperately wanted to see her mother and friends but she didn't know if her past self was still walking around so kagome decided to wait one year after she was sure her past self was locked in the Past, Kagome had increased her priestess powers and made charm bracelets and necklaces for all the children, Inuyahsa, sesshomaru and herself, that would hide the demon characteristic's and make them look human, which sesshomaru honestly hated.

Kagome had begged sesshomaru to come with her to see her mother, after hours of kagome begging he gave in, and decided that next week they would go see her mother. Kagome told him to wear his charm necklaces at fist but once they got inside he could take it off.

Knock-knock

"Coming" Kagome could tell it was Sota "Hello...KAGOME"

"Hey sota"

"Where have you been?" Sota hugged his sister "AND YOUR-" Kagome covered his mouth

"Where mom I'll explain it to everyone"

"In here, who is that?"

"Sota" Kagome was getting aggravated

"Sorry come on in" Sota lead kagome and sesshomaru inside "Mom we have a guest"

Kagomes mother was washing dishes and grandpa was reading the paper "Oh who?" She turned as dropped the pate she was cleaning "KAGOME" her mother ran to hug her "My baby where have you been, I was so worried" not noticing the rather large bump

"Sit down mom I'll tell you everything"

"Okay, who is this?"

"Mom" Kagome sighed

They all walked into the living room so kagome could tell her story, she told them how she got stuck over there and met sesshoamru, and how he was her husband.

"So wait a second" Sota interrupted "Your like 520 years old now?"

"Well technically yes"

"But you don't look any older, so you must be lying"

"Well that's because" Kagome took off her bracelet and sesshomaru took of his necklace "I age like a demon"

"WHAT THE FUCK" Sota yelled

"A-A demon" Grandpa yelled

"SOTA LANGUAGE" Kagome yelled back

"Well I'm sorry, but look at you... y-you have fangs and claws and that weird thing on your face"

"Well yeah, that's what happens when you marry a demon, you turn in to one" Kagome left out most of the details; she didn't feel like explaining every detail to her family

"Well it doesn't matter my kagome is home" her mother hugged her again this time feeling the large bump on kagome "AND PREGNANT"

"Yes" kagome laughed "It s a boy" she rubbed her stomach to see tears in her mother s eyes

"Aww my baby is having her first baby, I m going to be a grandmother"

"Well not really" Kagome blushed

"What" Her mother asked confused

"It s our 28th child" Sesshoamru added

Sota and grandpas jaws dropped and her mother stood frozen then passed out hitting the floor with a thump

Kagome gasped then helped her mother up "Mom we have been married for over five hundred years, 28 children isn't a lot"

"S-so you have 27 children I've never met" Her mother tried to get out "I-I'm a grandmother to 28 children

"YOU HAVE BEEN GOING AT IT LIKE RABBITS" sota yelled as her mother froze again

"SOTA" Kagome blushed "It s like 1 kid every 17 years"

"Well when you put it that way" her mother thought for a second "I guess it s alright"

"Momma" kagome blushed

"So what happened to inuyasha?" Grandpa asked

"He lives with his mate Rin outside of Tokyo with his kids"

"And how many does he have?" sota joked nudging his grandpa with his elbow

"14" Sesshomaru answered coldly

The room fell silent, until Kagomes mother stood and hugged her new. Well new to her son-in-law "I never did like Inuyasha very much" she whispered in his ear, she pulled away with a smiled and he smiled a warm smiled right back.

~~THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONERFUL REVIEWS ^.^ ~~

PS. STARTING A NEW SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME STORY, SHOULD BE UP SOON ^.^

Much love 


	9. Notification

**I'm am adding this note to EVERY story...**

In the event my Account or Stories get deleted due to ignoring the rules *_Cough -Lemons- Cough_* I will add another account with the same! stories but without the lemons or anything considered wrong!

of course my thought it they should put the ratings to MA but apparently they wont do that... You know if a child/teen is reading about the Inuyasha gang having sex AT LEAST they are learning a thing or two hahaha but really if they are reading it that means they aren't out doing it BUT whatever some parents are tooo protective of their children to get upset of a fictional story.

But anyway *_Steps off soap box_* If my account gets deleted I have all my storied Backed-up and saved on my computer, I will take out the lemons and then re-add them.

So if I disappear I will come back *_Fist in air_* The Man will not keep me down! hahaha

ALSO I will start adding my SesshXKag parings to _ Dokuga dot com_/ My screen name is 'Mikolove'

So if I'm permanently band from this site look for me on Dokuga :) They have an Erotic section *_Eyebrows wiggle_* - Bust into laughter!

So yeah guess I'm done talking/typing... Hopefully you all will get this message and be prepared.

~Shelby

P.S I doubt it will be anytime soon (Deleting stories) Mostly because half of the M Stories on this site have lemons in them and it will take a while for them to find them all. If you have any question/comments Please** PM** me! Do not Review due to this comment unless your saying how awesome my story was - Conceded much :P


End file.
